Brillo de Aurora Lunar
by Aiko Tenku
Summary: ¿¡Neherenia ha Regresado! ¿Como puede ser posible? La aparición repentina de Neherenia, pone en peligro al Guardián de Elysion, Helios. También pone en peligro a la tierra y a sus habitantes una ves mas. ¿Podrán nuevamente las Sailor Senshi Derrotarla, esta ves de forma definitiva? Sera un Crossover a partir de la segunda temporada de esta Historia, que se llamara "Aurora Lunar"
1. Paz Interrumpida

_**Nota:**__ intentare utilizar el modo de expresión de la historia oficial, pero no aseguro nada, ya que forma muy difícil me es llegar a mantener dicha forma de escribir. Aclaro, este crossover es contiene algunos personajes de mis otras historias. Se que va a estar raro, pero...soy sincera… se me viene ocurriendo cosas asi, tuve que pensarlas bien antes de escribir, lamento si fallo un poco los diálogos o las expresiones, me es imposible escribir de forma delicada como lo era antes, de crecer y madurar como persona. Lamento si en algún momento suena muy fuerte o alguna expresión es algo fuera de las tramas de dichos anime. Lo aclaro por las dudas. Tiene un toque propio, lamento mucho si molesta esto ultimo. Estoy mezclando parte del Anime y el Manga, no me pongan un grito al cielo, ¿okay?._

***P.O.V – Point Of View – Punto De vista/visión de dicho momento o espacio de la historia.**

-

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capitulo 1 : "La Paz nunca suele ser para siempre, hasta en los sueños".

[Lady Serenity – P.O.V*]

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, regrese a casa después del incidente con Sailor Galaxia, lo cual en Tokyo De Cristal estaba todo aparentemente en calma.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, habían cosas que sentía que me quedaban pendientes, entre ellas, poder volver a ver, a aquel joven, mi príncipe. Tenia algo importante que decirle, pero estaba segura que no podría volver a verlo por muchísimo tiempo. ¿Algún día volveré a verlo?, esa pregunta siempre me la he hecho en mi mente.

El tiempo después de mi llegada, no tarde mucho en ponerme al corriente, de cosas, de estudios y demás. Ya había completado mi entrenamiento como Sailor Senshi. Lo cual, tal ves ahora solamente debería de pasar el tiempo, habían cosas que todavía debía aprender, según mi madre, Neo Queen Serenity.

Comenzaron a pasar los meses, las cosas seguían con la misma calma de siempre, por suerte la ciudad, sus habitantes, estaban tranquilos, nada podía romper con la calma de la ciudad. La tierra también, estaba en paz.

Pero una noche, tuve un extraño sueño.

Juraría que conocía ese lugar, estaba segura de haberlo visitado antes, pero había algo que no encajaba, el ambiente en dicho sueño era muy pesado, había algo toxico en dicho ambiente también.

Mientras que soñaba, note algo extraño. No cabía duda, el sueño reflejaba a ese lugar, Elysion. Pero, por mas que observaba había algo que no encajaba, el ambiente estaba contaminado con una extraña neblina. La vegetación se veía de un color como si estuviese muerta o en proceso a dicho estado. Los animales, no los podía observar. Tampoco podía ver algún rastro de que algo este con vida en ese lugar.

Explorando un poco mas, encontré que había un lugar que conocía, en parte.

La estructura de lo que alguna ves fue el Reino Dorado, estaba teñida de un color negro, estaba segura que no era así, todo el lugar, todo en Elysion se veía de ese tono, negro.

Sin saber si podría ser, decidí tratar de buscar, debía encontrar a Helios.

No sabia si esto era un mal sueño o era algo que en realidad podría pasar.

Pero por mas que busque, trate de buscarlo en el templo, en el altar y revise las áreas posibles donde podía encontrarlo, no lo encontré. No estaba presente en Elysion, cosa que era imposible, ya que el no puede abandonar el lugar, no puede dejar de proteger los sueños.

"¿Le habrá ocurrido algo a Helios?", me pregunte mientras que seguía caminando por el lugar, pero antes de poder hallar una respuesta a mi pregunta, me encontré con algo que no creía poder ver otra ves.

No podía ser cierto, esa mujer estaba segura que junto con Eternal Sailor Moon y los demás habíamos podido ayudarla. "¿Qué hacia otra ves Neherenia en Elysion? ¡Se supone que tuvo un nuevo comienzo! ¿¡Porque debió volver así otra ves?!", pensé con nerviosismo, al acercarme un poco mas a donde creí haberla visto, me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

"Con que aquí estas, guerrera de la luna llena, me asegurare que esta ves todos paguen por lo que hicieron", escuche las palabras de Neherenia.

"Se supone que te dimos una segunda oportunidad, ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?", respondí sin dudar, ante la sorpresa y la molestia. "¿Qué le has hecho a Helios?", volví a responder ya con seriedad.

"Todavía esta con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo, arreglaremos esto en otro momento, prepárate guerrera de la luna llena, no vas a poder salir de esto", escuche a Neherenia reír, para luego desaparecer.

Para ese instante, me desperté.

"¡No, tiene que ser una broma!" , me replique en voz alta a mi misma.

Sin darme cuenta, por estar totalmente en shock, había olvidado que Diana, estaba conmigo, por estar hablando sola y en voz alta, la desperté sin querer.

"¿Qué esta pasando?", replico la felina en un bostezo, "¿tuviste un mal sueño?" , observo sin entender.

"Diana, perdón, olvide por completo que estabas conmigo", la observe por un momento, la levante de la cama y la deje sentarse en mi regazo.

"¿Qué paso?, cuéntame", replico de vuelta la felina de ojos rojos.

"Diana, esto…", dude por un momento, pero decidí contarle al final. "Diana, soñé con Elysion, todo el lugar estaba dañado, contaminado, se veía todo de color negro, una neblina de ese color, cuando revise todo el lugar, me encontré con alguien que no esperaba…", dude en continuar.

"¿Con quien? ¿Acaso no era el joven guardián del lugar?" , replico la felina preocupada.

"No, a el no pude encontrarlo, tampoco a las dos jóvenes y tampoco pude ver al pegaso", le respondí preocupada. "Me encontré con Neherenia", decidí decirle directamente.

"¿Neherenia?" , la voz de Diana sonó aguda en su tono de pregunta, pero a su ves sonaba alarmada. "¿Qué ha dicho?", replico nuevamente.

"Dijo que todavía no le había hecho daño a Helios, pero seguramente lo hará, también que me prepare porque no podre salir de esta", mire a Diana preocupada. "Estoy segura que atacara en el pasado", la volví a mirar.

"Esperemos a la mañana, hablaremos con el Rey y con La Reina, debemos contarles sobre esto", replico la felina.

"Lo se, espero que no sea tarde Diana", le replique preocupada.

En lo que restaba de la noche no pude dormir, antes de ir a hablar con mis padres, decidí hacer algo, preguntarle a alguien que tal ves sabría que contestarme, tenia una duda. "¿En que momento Neherenia ataco Elysion?", era lo que me preguntaba.

Me acerque a la puerta del tiempo, donde sabia que estaba mi vieja amiga, Sailor Pluto. Hace mucho que no la veía, pero necesitaba hacerle una pregunta, algo que me preocupaba mucho.

Al pasar por la puerta, en un momento creí que no la vería, ya que tal ves estaba en guardia por el lugar, pero camine un par de metros mas, separándome de la puerta y pude verla.

"¡Pluuu!", no pude evitar gritarle para llamar la atención.

"¿Lady Serenity?", se vio sorprendida la Sailor Senshi. "¿Pero que haces aquí?", volvió a replicar sorprendida.

"Perdón, se que no debería venir a molestarte, pero necesito preguntarte algo" , replique ligeramente neutral, pero me era imposible disimular mi gesto de preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", respondió la Sailor Senshi.

Decidí contarle todo, como paso, que vi en ese sueño, que escuche, el mensaje de la misma Neherenia y también preguntarle por Helios, si podía saber que le paso.

"Es difícil saber, que paso con el guardián de Elysion, se que todavía esta con vida, pero corre un grave peligro", respondió la guardiana del tiempo.

"Entonces…" , me quede pensativa, preocupada.

"¿Tal ves atacaran el pasado una ves mas?" , replico súbitamente Diana, entendiendo la posible gravedad del asunto.

"No puedo ubicar a Neherenia en la línea del tiempo, pero si juro vengarse de las Sailors, tal ves, trate de atacar nuevamente", replico la guardiana del tiempo con seriedad. "Princesa, deberías darle aviso a la reina y al rey", replico una ves mas. "Tal ves, no quiero exagerar, pero tal ves, deberán darte permiso para volver una ves mas al pasado", replico con seriedad.

"Esta bien, gracias" , le sonreí, pero interiormente estaba muy preocupada por Helios.

Al volver, mientras que caminaba para el cuarto de mis padres, no podía dejar de pensar, que tal ves, mi vieja amiga tendría razón, que tal ves trate de vengarse de las chicas y de Helios también, obviamente también de mi.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que llegue hasta la puerta, observe un momento a Diana y después di unos golpecitos a la puerta.

"Adelante", escuche una voz masculina desde adentro.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis padres que me observaron, un tanto sorprendidos porque era muy temprano, era extraño verme tan temprano despierta un sábado.

"¿Qué ocurre hija mía?" , escuche la voz suave de mi madre.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?", escuche la voz de mi padre que preguntaba como si sospechara algo.

"Mama, Papa… tengo que contarles algo", suspire profundamente tras recuperarme de la charla con Sailor Pluto, para luego contarles todo nuevamente tal cual se lo había dicho a esta ultima.

"¿¡Neherenia?!" replicaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Si, es ella, debe de haber capturado a Helios otra ves, seguramente terminara haciéndole daño, también a Sailor Moon y a las demás Senshi", replique a mis padres preocupada.

"¿Has hablado con Sailor Pluto?" , pregunto el Rey Endymion.

"Si, esta segura que Helios aun esta con vida, pero es muy probable que corra un grave peligro" , respondí a mi padre preocupada. "No se que hacer papa, Sailor Pluto me ha dicho que tal ves, deba de volver una ves mas al pasado, para prevenir el desastre que quiera hacer Neherenia", replique observando la mirada de mi padre.

"Ya has intervenido demasiado en el pasado, se supone que no deberías volver a hacerlo", replico pensativo y serio.

"Pero es peligrosa la situación", replico súbitamente la Neo Queen Serenity.

"Se que es peligroso, entrar una ves mas al pasado, porque ahora si puede causar problemas, pero será peligroso si no hago nada, si me quedo esperando a que todo pase, aparte no puedo permitirle que haga de las suyas", me contuve por poco, hablando de mas.

"Esta bien, pero con una condición, permite a Sailor Saturno y Sailor Cuarteto, acompañarte", replico el Rey seriamente.

"Tampoco pensaba ir sola, pensaba pedirles ayuda", sonreí ante el permiso de mi padre, no fue literalmente un si, pero sabia que me estaba dando el permiso, tanto el como mi madre.

"Gracias, por permitirme arreglar esto", les agradecí a ambos. "Sera mejor que busque a las chicas, deberé explicarles la situación", justo antes de retirarme, volví a mirar a mi padre. "Papa, ¿todavía tienes contigo el cristal dorado?", le pregunte sin pensar.

"Si, aquí esta" , replico al tiempo que el bastón donde estaba el cristal dorado, emitió un brillo, un destello dorado.

"Entiendo, ten cuidado con el cristal dorado papa, realmente temo que Neherenia trate de lastimarte para intentar robarlo" , le replique un momento antes de retirarme.

Unos minutos mas tarde, había llamado a las chicas, les había puesto al tanto de todo, las cinco estaban de acuerdo en ir hacia el pasado, ya que Neherenia ya era un peligro, tanto como las Sailor Cuarteto, como Hotaru, sabían lo peligrosa que era Neherenia. Hasta donde seria capas de llegar.

Durante ese día nos pusimos de acuerdo, estaba segura que debería usar la llave del tiempo una ves mas, por suerte siempre la tuve guardada conmigo, en caso que algún día la volviese a necesitar.

Preparamos algunas cosas para poder irnos, no se porque, pero dentro de mis cosas en mi mochila, ya que también llevaba un bolso de mano con cosas que si necesitaba, aparte de la ropa, acarreaba la campana de cristal, con aquella que use durante el tiempo que Helios nos ayudo, durante los problemas que causo el Circo Dead Moon. Hace tiempo que el objeto había perdido su poder, pero, decidí llevarla conmigo. Ya que era la única cosa que tenia, que me hubiese dejado Helios.

Nos habíamos juntado en el lugar donde decidimos, en el parque interno del palacio, ese lugar que estaba guardado allí, por decisión de mi mama.

"Bueno, ¿están todas listas?" , pregunto Hotaru súbitamente.

"¡Si, adelante!" , respondieron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, Chibiusa ¿nos harías el honor?" , sonrió Hotaru al llamarla así.

"Esta bien, ahí vamos", respondí mientras que buscaba la llave del tiempo que traía colgada en el cuello. "Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta. Yo te invoco, oh, dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controla el tiempo. Padre Guardián del Tiempo, Cronos, enséñanos tu camino, protégenos con tu poder y enséñanos tu sendero luminoso.", recite en voz alta.

No pasaron los segundos, para que una luz rosada nos alcanzara, para cuando nos alcanzo, sabíamos que lo que se venia seria complicado, pero estaba decidida a salvar a Helios, proteger el pasado y derrotar de una manera definitiva a Neherenia. No le perdonaría si le hace daño a Helios, nunca se lo perdonaría.


	2. Atrapado

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capitulo 2: "Atrapado"

[Helios – P.O.V]

Definitivamente estaba en problemas, aunque todavía no podía creer que Neherenia, continuara haciendo de las suyas. Estaba consciente que había sido perdonada por Eternal Sailor Moon y las demás Senshi, lo sabia. Aunque, en estos momentos me preguntaba "¿Por qué?", si al final, termino volviendo a causar mas problemas. Se que es cruel pensar que deberían haberla eliminado, pero también me preocupaba el hecho de no poder estar cumpliendo con mis deberes.

Sabia que Elysion estaba en peligro, tampoco podía asegurar la seguridad de los sueños de los habitantes del planeta Tierra, al estar encerrado en este lugar, donde me encerró Neherenia.

Pero algo me daba esperanza, estaba seguro, que si Neherenia interrumpía algún sueño o intentaba dañar a alguien en el, alertaría a las Sailor Senshi.

Ya que nadie tiene cariño hacia las pesadillas o sueños oscuros.

Observe a mi alrededor, el lugar era oscuro, el ambiente estaba muy pesado, no sabia donde estaban las dos jóvenes que siempre estaban conmigo en Elysion, tampoco sabia donde estaba mi viejo amigo, el pegaso.

Pero, debía mantener mi esperanza, estaba seguro, al parecer Neherenia había interrumpido en los sueños de Sailor Chibi Moon, ya que pude escuchar a Neherenia hablar con alguien, estaba seguro que la princesa ya sabia del asunto, que esta ves, Neherenia había firmado su sentencia, si la atrapaban, por supuesto.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme completamente solo, admito que extraño la voz de Chibiusa, lo admito, hace mucho que no tenemos comunicación, espero volver a verla algún día. Ya que, me he dado cuenta que he dejado algo pendiente, algo que debí decir y hacer el mismo momento que pude, pero como era el momento correcto, simplemente tendré que esperar.

No puedo evitar preguntarme como estarán todos, ya que al estar atrapado aquí solo, no me permite saber que esta pasando afuera. Este lugar es espantoso.

Se que debo de ser paciente, que debo de ser fuerte, pero, por primera ves en mucho tiempo me preocupa. Neherenia debe estar buscando el cristal dorado una ves mas, también el espejo de Chibiusa, ya que ella es el principal blanco, por el uso del mismo y porque también, por haberle entregado el cristal en el pasado.

"Se que tal ves sea mi culpa, que Neherenia este tras Chibiusa", me lamente mentalmente. "Pero, confió en ella, se que podrá derrotarla de una ves", me tranquilice mentalmente. "Por favor, mi querida Chibiusa, mi pequeña dama, no dejes que toque tu espejo, por favor, no le permitas nunca que alcance tu espejo dorado", rece por un momento.

Súbitamente escuche una voz, no pude evitar ponerme serio y a su ves estar a la defensiva, ya que estaba seguro que correría algún peligro con esa voz, que ya sabia de quien era.

Podía escuchar a la voz de Neherenia, reírse, dándome a entender que las cosas no iban a salir bien, que me rindiera y que olvidara la idea de volver a encontrarme con ella, con mi querida Chibiusa, que se encargaría de ella y de las demás Sailor Senshi.

Pero decidí quedarme tranquilo, había una sola cosa que podía hacer ahora, solo lo que podía hacer era rezar, orar para que todo saliera bien, que por una ves por todas se terminara todo esto.

Solo escuche una carcajada oscura y con mucho narcisismo, mientras que oraba, escuche una ves mas la voz de Neherenia, pero dice ignorarla.

"Mi pequeña dama, espero que podamos volvernos a encontrar, quiero por una ves hacer las cosas como deben ser, quiero volver a pelear a tu lado, volver a tu lado, aunque sea una ves mas", me dije mentalmente mientras rezaba.

El lugar, frió, oscuro, contaminado con un aire bastante horrible, era peor que la primera ves que me capturo Neherenia, este lugar parecía mas un hábitat muerto completamente.

Pero, no me rendiré, seguiré teniendo fe, estoy seguro que mi querida Chibiusa y las Sailor Senshi, harán todo lo posible para acabar con esto y volver todo a la normalidad, estoy seguro de ello.


	3. En el pasado

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capitulo 3: "De vuelta en el pasado, una ves mas"

[Lady Serenity – P.O.V]

No tardamos mucho en llegar, lo malo que habíamos aterrizado un poco mal.

Estábamos en el parque, pero habíamos caído en un área lleno de hojas, al parecer estaba comenzando el inverno, quedaban pocas señas del otoño que llegaba a su fin.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué clase de aterrizaje fue este?", protesto súbitamente Juno.

"Lo se, la primera ves que use la llave del tiempo paso lo mismo", sonreí .

"Al menos no fue en mas altura, nos hubiéramos lastimado todas", replico Hotaru, con una leve risa.

"¿A todo esto, donde estamos?" , pregunto Ceres, con expresión curiosa.

"Ah, en el parque, pero no se donde estarán Serena y las demás", respondí un poco confundida. "Pero se de un lugar donde podemos ir, ahí seguramente las encontraremos o encontraremos ayuda", respondí recordando el departamento de Darien, de repente.

Unos minutos mas tarde, nos encontrábamos todas caminando, me habían seguido hacia el lugar, pero antes de llegar, escuchamos un ruido muy extraño.

Algo había atacado, mucha de la gente estaba inconsciente, para luego levantarse en un estado terrible, parecían zombies.

"¿Pero que…?", se pregunto Vesta.

"¿Qué le paso a la gente?", respondió Palas.

"No lo se, pero esto no esta bien", respondí ligeramente asustada. "Tal ves sea obra de Neherenia", respondí recuperando la compostura.

De repente escuchamos unas voces familiares, al menos para mi.

"¡Aaaahhhh! ¿Pero que les paso a toda esta gente?", se escucho la voz de Eternal Sailor Moon a la distancia.

"No lo se, pero parece como si algo les hubiera robado la energía, tampoco veo signos de que tengan conciencia, parecen como si fueran zombies", respondió Sailor Mercury, mientras analizaba la situación.

"¿Es una broma, verdad? Dime que es una broma Amy", respondió Sailor Venus con una cara de susto.

"¿Pero porque esta pasando esto? Si hace un tiempo largo se derroto a Sailor Galaxia, no debería de pasar mas nada", replico Artemis.

"No lo se, pero esto es muy extraño, ¿Quién estará tras de todo esto?", respondió Luna hacia Artemis.

"Esto esta cada ves mas extraño, sabia que venia algo hacia nosotros pero este peligro proviene de otro lugar", seriamente respondió Sailor Mars. "Pude presentir un peligro grande, pero no esperaba algo así", replico una ves mas seriamente.

Aquellas personas afectadas atacaron, no había forma de detenerlos.

"Chicas, tenemos que ayudarles", replique hacia Hotaru y las demás asintieron. "¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna rosa, transformación!", grite un momento después.

"¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, transformacion!", replico Hotaru.

Unos momentos después, las seis estaban listas para ir a ayudar, aunque cuando se acercaron se encontraron con un problema, algo había fuera de lugar.

Una neblina negra se hizo presente, tal cual como ocurrió en ese sueño, sabia que era Neherenia. El problema era que las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask, estaban imposibilitados de moverse, como si esa neblina los estuviera afectando gravemente.

"No puede ser, tengo que hacer algo y rápido", replique nerviosa. "¿Qué puedo hacer?", pensé un momento. "No queda de otra, deberé de hacerlo", replique acercándome hacia ellos, sin escuchar a Hotaru y a las demás.

Observe de donde venia la neblina, pude ver un holograma de Neherenia que reía. La observe y me pudo ver, me estaba observando esperando que haría para sacar a los demás de este lió.

"Neherenia, ¡Déjalos en paz!" , replique con seriedad.

Pude observar a todas las Sailors, también a Tuxedo Mask que me miraban perplejos, estaba segura que no me habían reconocido. La ultima ves que me habían visto, era una niña. Ahora contaba con unos catorce años de edad.

"Adelante, ¿Qué vais a hacer para detenerme?", replico en medio de una carcajada.

"Es simple, te derrotare cuantas veces sea necesario, te lo aseguro", replique seriamente mientras que en mis manos hacia aparecer mi cristal de plata.

"¡Espera! ¡Es mejor que uses la curación, Chibiusa!" Replicaron las cinco al mismo tiempo, ya que sabían lo peligroso que era usar así como así, el cristal de plata.

"No serviría, deberé hacer las cosas directamente", respondí seriamente. "¡Por favor cristal de plata, dame una ves mas la fuerza para protegerlos!", dije en voz alta, mientras que sentía una enorme fuerza proveniente de mi cristal de plata. "¡Por el poder del cristal de plata de la luna rosa!" grite al sentir que el cristal de plata alcanzaba una enorme cantidad de fuerza.

Solo se pudo ver una luz de color rosa, que cubrió todo de repente.

Ya no estaba, ni el holograma, ni tampoco la neblina negra que estaba atacando a los demás. La gente al parecer volvió en ese momento a la normalidad, pero estaban todos inconscientes.

Sabia que había usado mucha energía, ya que sentí que me fallaron las piernas y debí arrodillarme para tratar de resistir, pero me fue imposible, me desmaye de repente, volviendo a la apariencia de civil que tenia.

Solo escuche la voz de todas y también la de Tuxedo Mask, antes de perder la conciencia del todo.

Me quede dormida, aunque en mi mente, pude escuchar un mensaje, esa voz la conocía, era de Helios, escuche que decía_ "Por favor, mi querida Chibiusa, mi pequeña dama, no dejes que toque tu espejo, por favor, no le permitas nunca que alcance tu espejo dorado"_, juraría que pude verlo rezando, pero estaba en un lugar frió, oscuro y tenebroso.

Se que seguí durmiendo, no pude evitar tener mas pesadillas de las que ya tenia últimamente.

Desde que Helios dejo de vigilar los sueños, todos los sueños sufrían alteraciones, unas mas peligrosas que otras.  
Neherenia estaba causando mucho daño.  
Pero no puedo permitirle, que le haga daño a el y tampoco a los sueños de los demás.  
¡Los Protegeré! ¡Lo Prometo!.


	4. Teorías & Sospechas

Notas: perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero entre que cambie de maquina(por fin tengo una maquina como se debe), tampoco tenia muchas ganas o inspiración, pero ahora que tengo algo mas de ganas, seguiré escribiendo. Estoy tratando de asimilar el lenguaje tanto del manga/anime, pero hay momentos donde mas me salio el propio lenguaje o expresión. Si se me llega a ir de las manos, por favor no duden en avisarme, lo intentare otra ves al siguiente capitulo. Espero poderlo llevar hasta donde pienso, debería de tener unos 10 o 15 capítulos esta primer "temporada" por así decirlo. Habra una segunda "mini o un pelin intermedia" temporada de por medio (calculo de 15 a 20 capítulos). La tercera todavía no esta pensada pero probablemente sea la mas extensa(por ahora no paso del cap 10 en planeado, pero en esta si entrara el crossover, en la segunda temporada habrá un pre-crossover). 

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capítulo 4: Teorías & Sospechas

_-Anteriormente en el capítulo anterior-_

_"No serviría, deberé hacer las cosas directamente", respondí seriamente. "¡Por favor cristal de plata, dame una vez más la fuerza para protegerlos!", dije en voz alta, mientras que sentía una enorme fuerza proveniente de mi cristal de plata. "¡Por el poder del cristal de plata de la luna rosa!" grite al sentir que el cristal de plata alcanzaba una enorme cantidad de fuerza._

_Solo se pudo ver una luz de color rosa, que cubrió todo de repente._

_Ya no estaba, ni el holograma, ni tampoco la neblina negra que estaba atacando a los demás. La gente al parecer volvió en ese momento a la normalidad, pero estaban todos inconscientes._

_Sabía que había usado mucha energía, ya que sentí que me fallaron las piernas y debí arrodillarme para tratar de resistir, pero me fue imposible, me desmayé de repente, volviendo a la apariencia de civil que tenía._

_Solo escuche la voz de todas y también la de Tuxedo Mask, antes de perder la conciencia del todo._

_Me quede dormida, aunque en mi mente, pude escuchar un mensaje, esa voz la conocía, era de Helios, escuche que decía "Por favor, mi querida Chibiusa, mi pequeña dama, no dejes que toque tu espejo, por favor, no le permitas nunca que alcance tu espejo dorado", juraría que pude verlo rezando, pero estaba en un lugar frío, oscuro y tenebroso._

_Se que seguí durmiendo, no pude evitar tener más pesadillas de las que ya tenía últimamente._

_Desde que Helios dejo de vigilar los sueños, todos los sueños sufrían alteraciones, unas más peligrosas que otras._

_Neherenia estaba causando mucho daño._

_Pero no puedo permitirle, que le haga daño a él y tampoco a los sueños de los demás._

_¡Los Protegeré! ¡Lo Prometo!_

_-Capitulo Actual-_

Tanto como las Sailor Senshi como las Sailors del futuro, se reunieron en casa de Darien, tras el incidente. Había muchas cosas que explicar. Después de permitirle a Chibiusa descansar en la habitación de Darien, se reunieron en el living-comedor.

"¿Así que volvieron del futuro junto con Chibiusa?" – pregunto súbitamente Serena- "¿Acaso este incidente esta relacionado al futuro?" -volvió a preguntar la joven de ojos celestes-

"Si, lamentablemente, tengo que decir que es así" – respondió Hotaru seriamente- "Neherenia, se hizo presente en los sueños de Chibiusa y al parecer, Elysion estaba en grave peligro junto a la tierra, su guardián Helios junto a las Ménades están desaparecidos, probablemente hayan sido atrapados por Neherenia" – replico seriamente- "Lo que vieron ahora, es solamente una ilusión visual de la misma, pero probablemente atacara a ambos tiempos" -finalizo estando muy seria-

"Entonces, ese es el peligro que presentí, pero no pensé que fuera tan grande" – respondió Rei- "¿Pero no era que le habíamos dado una chance nueva a Neherenia?" – se pregunto sin entender el porque de lo que ocurría- _"¿será que algo la corrompió definitivamente?"_ -se preguntó mentalmente esta última-

"No lo sabemos, pero hay que detenerla, como sea" – respondió Juno de repente- "ambos tiempos, están corriendo el mismo peligro, al parecer Neherenia encontró una forma de utilizar a la gente del pasado, para usarlos como sus mercenarios" – añadió molesta- "Realmente no entiendo porque no acabaron con ella… cuando tuvieron la oportunidad" -añadió con cierta molestia-

"Perdón, tal ves sea mi culpa… si la perdonamos era porque creí que podía darle una nueva oportunidad" – respondió Serena- "Pero ya veo que fue un error, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces" -añadió seriamente-

Mientras que el grupo estaba discutiendo y analizando la situación, Chibiusa todavía se encontraba dormida.

El sueño era raro, pero no había algún tipo de peligro.

Es más, el ambiente del sueño le recordó algo, algo que ya había vivido antes.

_"Que sensación conocida… ¿se tratara de…?"_ – se pregunto a si misma- _"Conozco esta sensación, tiene que ser el…"_ – camino por el lugar observándolo-_ "Es el mismo paisaje que tenia en mis sueños cuando era una niña"_ – sonreí al recordar lo que era este lugar- "¿Helios? ¿Estas aquí?" – pregunte curiosa-

Continúe caminando por el lugar, cuando vi algo que llamo mi atención.

No falto mucho para que lo encontrara.

Se encontraba tal cual me imaginaba, estaba rezando al parecer.

Me acerqué despacio, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, sabía que estaba dentro de mi sueño, ¿pero como lo había hecho? Me lo preguntaba con algo de curiosidad.

"Es por el poder que aun queda en el espejo dorado de los sueños…" -respondió el joven de ojos dorados- "Creo que es una enorme suerte, que todavía esto funcione, este método" -añadió mientras que observaba a la joven- "Te ves distinta, creo que paso un cierto lapso desde la última vez que nos vimos" -sonrió-

"Lo se, paso un tiempo desde que nos vimos, era un poco mas bajita y una niña" -sonrió la joven de cabello rosa- "Pero actualmente, no estoy muy lejos de cumplir los quince años" -sonrió- _"Aunque sigue viéndose igual de lindo que la ultima ves que lo vi"_ – pensó mentalmente la joven- "Helios, ¿estas bien? ¿no te ha hecho nada malo Neherenia?" -pregunto súbitamente la joven acercándose a el-

"No, por ahora no…" -respondió el joven de ojos dorados- "No se que pensara hacer conmigo, pero por favor, ten cuidado" -añadió preocupado- "Has utilizado mucho poder de repente, no vas a poder forzar esa opción todo el tiempo, es muy peligroso" – replico siendo consciente de lo que había pasado-

"Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?" – respondió sorprendida la joven- "No esperaba que fuese tal el alcance" -replico perpleja- "Aun así, no puedo perdonarle lo que hizo, se burlo de la oportunidad que tuvo, la tiro a la basura esa chance que le regalamos" -replico seriamente-

"Tal vez esta vez, deberán eliminarla, definitivamente, no hay que correr mas peligros, Neherenia ya es una amenaza para cualquier ser viviente" -asintió seriamente- "es más, un peligro para cualquier ser que posea un sueño hermoso también" -replico con la misma seriedad-

Ambos estuvieron hablando por varios minutos más, pero de un momento a otro, era como si se hubieran quedado en silencio. Ambos, tenían la misma idea, pero… ¿alguno de los dos daría el paso?

"Helios…" -replico súbitamente la joven de ojos rojos-

"¿Qué ocurre?" – replico de manera amable-

"¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero… creo que viendo como están las cosas…tal vez deba de esperar..." -replico un poco con vergüenza la joven-

"Lo sé, mi querida dama, lo sé" -sonrió suavemente- "sé que nos quedó algo pendiente, sé que hay algo que yo también debo de decirte, pero tienes razón" – replico aun sonriendo de la misma forma- "tal ves no sea el momento, pero estoy tranquilo, porque sospecho que es lo mismo que pensamos y sentimos ambos, se que cuando todo esto termine, podremos darnos una oportunidad" -replico con una mirada serena y con un tono de voz similar-

"Helios…" -la joven estaba tan sorprendía, solo pudo sonreír a pesar de estar sonrojada- "Gracias, se que podremos intentarlo, solo quiero pedirte algo" -lo miro con cierta preocupación-

"¿Qué es?" -replico suavemente-

"Por favor, no se que planeara hacer Neherenia, pero por favor…" -lo observo con una expresión que le dio a entender todo al joven guardián-

"Descuida, tratare de cuidarme las espaldas, no se que trate de hacer conmigo, pero te prometo resistir todo lo posible hasta que logren llegar hasta donde esta…" -súbitamente sin pensarlo mucho, abrazo a la joven- "Descuida, tendré cuidado, quiero volver a pelear con ustedes, quiero ayudarles…. Seré fuerte y tendré cuidado" -replico suavemente- "Pero debes de prometerme que también serás cuidadosa, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi culpa" -la observo seriamente-

"Helios…" – lo observo la joven, pero luego asintió- "esta bien te lo prometo, tendré cuidado, no me pondré en peligro extremo, pero haré lo que deba de hacer para acabar de una ves con la maldita de Neherenia" -sonrió, respondiendo al abrazo-

"Gracias, sé que podrán hacerlo, si encuentro alguna forma de salir de este lugar, les ayudare" -sonrió el joven-

En el sueño, había una luz de advertencia, al parecer Chibiusa no estaba muy lejos de despertarse, lo cual era una pena para la misma, pero era inevitable porque al parecer, su cuerpo se había recuperado de la falta de energía.

"Helios…" – lo observo la joven- "parece que debo de irme… por ahora…" -lo siguió observando, pero sonrió- "ojalá pueda volver a encontrarte… me preocupa la situación, pero se que estas bien, haré lo que sea para sacarte de ahí" -replico la joven-

"Se que podrás hacerlo, se que nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo aseguro" – sonrió suavemente- "Ahora ve, probablemente tengas mucho que explicar…" -siendo consciente de la situación-

"Ah… espero que las chicas hayan adelantado algo, odiaría empezar desde el principio" -replico la joven con una ligera risa- "Esta bien, nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa" -dijo para luego asentir la joven ante la mirada tranquila del joven guardián-

"Nos volveremos a ver, yo también te lo prometo" -respondió el joven de ojos dorados-

El lugar donde estaban se torno muy iluminado, para cuando se fue la luz, Chibiusa se encontró que era una hora justo después del amanecer, aparentemente eran las siete de la mañana.

"Hmm, creo que dormí bastante, aunque la luz de la madrugada no ayuda en mucho" -replico la joven con uno de los dos ojos abiertos- "pero estoy segura, eso que soñé no fue un sueño como tal, sé que te volveré a ver…Helios" – replico una ves más, para levantarse de donde estaba-

La joven al caminar se dio cuenta que no había rastros de las demás, sabia que estaba durmiendo en una cama en el departamento, pero se encontró que todavía, estaban dormidos tanto Serena, como Darien.

_"¿Qué día es hoy?"_ – se pregunto la joven perpleja- _"Son las siete de la mañana, deberían estar despiertos."_ -replico cuando entro a la cocina, se encontró con un calendario al cual observo- "ah, es sábado…" -miro con cara de póker- "mejor que no haga mucho ruido, iré a comprar algunas cosas…" – replico mirando una lista-

Tras revisar su apariencia, así fue como la joven de cabello rosa salió del departamento tomando las llaves que probablemente eran de Serena.

Unas cuantas horas después, se encontraba de camino a la casa de Darien, sabia que ambos estaban levantados ya para esa hora.

Para cuando ingreso otra vez, se llevó una ligera sorpresa, se habían reunido todos temprano, pero lo curioso fue lo que vio también. Vio a dos mujeres, las reconoció a ambas al instante.

Eran Haruka y Michiru, al parecer Hotaru logro contactarlas nuevamente.

"Vaya, si que has crecido" – observo la mujer de ojos azul marino- "te ves muy bien" -le sonrió-

"Tienes razón, Michiru" – asintió ligeramente- "¿Saliste de compras?" -pregunto al ver lo cargada que estaba la joven de cabello rosa-

"Si, aunque es una sorpresa… no esperaba a todos acá a esta hora" -respondió de forma cómica, pero no mentía, era verdad-

"Perdón Lady, debí de avisarte, pero como estabas dormida…" -replico Diana- "no había forma de avisarte de esto"

"Descuida Diana, ha sido una total sorpresa" -sonrió- "pero antes debo de dejar esto en orden" -replico mirando las bolsas que traía consigo- "Darien, ¿hay algún lugar particular para las cosas de esta bolsa?" – le pregunto observando con una ligera cara de póker-

"Si, deja que me encargo de eso, lo que tienes en la segunda bolsa, déjalo directo en la heladera" – respondió joven de cabello negro- "Ya que seguramente llevas lo que estaba en la lista, parte había comida y otras cosas que van allí"

"Está bien, ahí lo dejare" -camino hacia la heladera dejando todo en su lugar- "Ya está, eran bastantes cosas" -sonrió-

"Muchas gracias" – volvió a replicar joven de cabello negro-

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, todos estaban tomando algo de Té, hablando sobre los últimos sucesos.

Estuvieron un largo rato discutiendo, habían muchas cosas que todavía no sabían, pero estaban convencidos que el desastre de esta ves, había que detenerlo a como dé lugar.

_No iban a permitir que Neherenia hiciera de las suyas._

_Ya que no estaban seguros hasta donde era capas de llegar, esta vez._

_Tanto como el futuro, como el pasado, corrían peligro._

_Pero Neherenia sigue subestimando el poder de las Sailor Senshi._

_Y su fuerza de voluntad, también._


	5. Siglo XX & Tokyo De Cristal

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capitulo 5: El siglo XX & Tokyo De Cristal Comienzan a Sentir Los Efectos Del Ataque De Neherenia.

Después de la reunión de ese sábado, habían decidido guardar las apariencias, debieron las chicas hacerse pasar por estudiantes de ese mismo tiempo, para evitar problemas o levantar sospechas. Era extraña la situación porque no había ocurrido nada, hasta que súbitamente, una tormenta se desato. A todos, les pareció lo mas extraño, no estaban todos reunidos, se encontrarían nuevamente en casa de Darien, pero _¿Por qué el clima se veía muy agresivo?_.

"¡Argh! ¡Como puede ser que no avisaran de esta tormenta!" -replico mientras corría la joven de cabello rosa-

"Es demasiada rara la lluvia esta" – respondió Pallas- "No pareciera que fuese normal"

"Es verdad, aunque… ¿podría ser más violento el clima?" – acoto Ceres mientras que corrían-

"Algo me dice que esto es…" – pensó por un momento Juno-

"Si lo sé, probablemente sea la desgraciada de Neherenia" – completo Vesta-

"Probablemente, pero por ahora corran nos estamos empapando" – respondió Hotaru de la nada, corriendo-

Las seis chicas, llegaron totalmente pasadas por agua, pero al llegar pudieron cambiarse, porque súbitamente las demás, suponían que les iba a pasar algo parecido, así que habían traído algo para que se pudieran cambiar de ropa.

"Gracias, creo que les debemos una" – replicaron las seis al mismo tiempo-

Nuevamente un rato después, ya que las chicas recuperaran la temperatura ya que les había causado frio el clima y la lluvia, se pusieron a observar el clima. Estaba frio, lluvioso, extremadamente pesado, pero lo mas curioso eran los truenos y rayos. Se sabia que era imposible gracias a los pararrayos, pero si alguno llegaba a golpear, seria un desastre. Lo que preocupaba era pensar cuanto puede aguantar eso, antes de dañarse. O que dañase algo en la ciudad.

"Esto no me gusta nada…" -de repente Haruka hablo seriamente- "Se ve demasiado violento…. Esta desgraciada de Neherenia…" -acoto con cierta molestia-

"Es una distorsión del clima muy cruel de su parte" – le respondió Rei seriamente- "No volverá a la normalidad, tal vez hasta que nos encarguemos o sepamos de donde viene esto último" -respondió nuevamente pensativa-

"Algo que puedo decirles, no es de aquí…" -dijo ligeramente Michiru que observaba su espejo, su talismán- "Este ataque no viene desde este tiempo…"

Todos se observaron entre si y miraron a la mujer de cabello azul marino. Estaban todos con la misma idea, claramente las palabras de Michiru habían sonado como una pista, pero _¿acaso venia del futuro ese ataque? ¿De tan lejos?_.

_"Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de…"_ -se preguntó la joven de cabello rosa- _"Con esto de que vinimos para el pasado, olvide preguntarle a Mercury de Tokyo de Cristal si había alguna forma de contactarlos…"_ -se quedó pensativa-

"La hay…" -respondió una voz misteriosa-

Súbitamente todos se sobresaltaron, algunas dieron un grito del susto, las demás miraban perplejas sin creerlo. _¿Por donde entro?_ No lo sabían, pero fue una completa sorpresa.

"¡Setsuna!"-respondió la joven de cabello rubio- "¡Menudo susto!" -parpadeo- "¿por donde entraste?" -fue tal la pregunta que todos la miraron gracioso-

"Tengo mis trucos, es un secreto" -sonrió Setsuna ante la sorpresa de los demás- "Pero, como decía, hay una forma" -acarreaba un objeto particularmente conocido-

"¿Esa no es?" -se pregunto la joven de cabello rosa- "¿Luna P?" -la observo curiosa-

"Si, Sailor Mercury olvido avisarte, ha hecho unos cambios a Luna P" -observo al objeto que tenia en sus manos- "me dijo que sabias como hacerle funcionar, aunque haya cambiado algunas cosas, esas mismas formas de activación, activaran las nuevas" -respondió Setsuna-

"Entiendo, creo saber a qué te refieres" – la joven de cabello rosa tomo la esfera en forma de cabeza de gato- "Supongo que no era para eso solamente que viniste, ¿verdad?" -le pregunto ligeramente seria-

"No, pero será mejor que primero actives aquello, es una parte de lo que deberán saber" – respondió nuevamente Setsuna-

La joven de cabello rosa asintió, observo a Luna P y en unos instantes consiguió activar lo que mencionaba Setsuna, lo extraño que Luna P se transformó, lo que permitió darse cuenta de que acarreaba un comunicador, con un visor clásico. Al menos para ella, sabia que era algo nuevo para las demás.

Al momento de activarse, se encontraron que había hecho como una "comunicación" de "llamado" pero que fue respondida de manera automática.

En ese mismo instante, pudieron observar que estaban todas las Sailor Senshi de Tokyo de Cristal, estaban en la sala del cuartel. Incluyendo al Rey Endymion y La Neo Queen Serenity.

"Mama, papa" – súbitamente hablo la joven de cabello rosa-

"Que bueno que funciona el sistema" -replico el Rey Endymion- "Muchas gracias por hacerles llegar esto" -observo hacia Setsuna-

"De nada" -asintió ligeramente-

"Aunque esto rompe las reglas completamente" -replico Neo Queen Serenity- "se que estamos quebrantando las leyes del tiempo, pero esto es completamente necesario" -volvió a mirar a Setsuna- "Lamento mucho los problemas" – se disculpó-

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, era inevitable" -suspiro Setsuna- "Es algo inevitable, todos debemos colaborar, para arreglar esto de una vez" -replico con seriedad-

"Así es, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?" – pregunto seriamente Endymion-

"Por ahora, después del ataque de Neherenia, salvo por este clima que parece que es distorsión pura desde una enorme distancia…" -respondió la joven de cabello rosa- "Por ahora, solamente el clima este extraño… no parece normal… tampoco de explica lo violento de la electricidad que lo recorre" -replico sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar uno de los truenos-

"Entonces, no somos los únicos con ese clima…" – replico Serenity- "también alcanzo al pasado"

"¿Acaso hay un clima compartido en ambos tiempos?" -Replico Amy sorprendida-

"Eso parece, pero acá no dejan de caer los rayos, tuvimos que poner a salvo a la población" -Replico Sailor Mercury-

"Que extraño es escucharme a mi misma" -Respondió nuevamente Amy- "¿sabes que es lo que lo causa?" – le pregunto a su yo del futuro-

"Si, Neherenia atrajo una fuerza prohibida, parte del desastre al parecer afecto a Elysion, la ausencia del Guardian de Elysion y de las Ménades, esta causando un desastre que poco podemos controlar" -replico Sailor Mercury seriamente-

Al escuchar lo que decía Sailor Mercury, Chibiusa no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrió, al momento justo de escuchar su respuesta, sintió algo que la inquietaba profundamente. Helios no estaba protegiendo a Elysion, tampoco al Reino Dorado, _¿acaso el estado de Elysion era lo suficientemente grave como para traer el desbalance?_ La joven no pudo evitar preocuparse, comenzó a pensar que tal vez, tal vez algo había pasado, llevaba unas veinticuatro horas sin poder comunicarse con Helios, había comprobado que su poder y el espejo seguían intactos, pero no podía dar con el guardián de Elysion. Lo cual no pudo evitar preocuparse más y más, había dejado de escuchar la charla que se estaba dando, solo podía rogar a todos los dioses existentes que Helios estuviese bien, _¡Tiene que ser así! ¡Me prometió que tendría cuidado!_ Se dijo mentalmente la joven.

Mientras tanto, tanto como Serena, como Serenity ambas prestaron atención a este ultimo detalle, las dos tuvieron el mismo gesto.

Serena se acerco hacia Chibiusa y puso una mano en el hombro de esta, sacándola del trance de pensamiento que tenía.

La joven levanto la vista ya que estaba apesadumbrada y tenía la vista oculta.

Observo hacia Serena y luego hacia su mama, ambas habían hecho el mismo gesto. Asintieron y le dieron una sonrisa, tratando de calmar ese mar de emociones que tenia la misma, pero esta ultima las observo a las dos, se veía un poco más inquieta.

"Serena…" -la joven la observo y luego bajo la mirada hacia el comunicador mirando a su mama- "Mama…" -la miro ya con una mirada muy intranquila- "Hace mas de veinticuatro horas que no se nada mas de Helios…" -miro a su madre- "Temo que le haya pasado algo malo…" -replico con un tono de voz muy preocupado-

"No sabía que habías estado comunicándote con el" -respondió Serenity- "pero si algo ha pasado, algo interrumpió el poder que tenían o el alcance" -añadió seriamente- "El estado de Elysion, lo está comprobando" – añadió sin querer ser pesimista- "Pero, estoy segura que pase lo que pase, lo harás regresar sano y salvo, harás lo que tengas que hacer, después de todo, eres la guardiana de nuestro Tokyo de Cristal" -sonrió de forma suave- "llevas la herencia de la poderosa Sailor Moon en tu sangre, con tu propio poder podrás hacer lo que desees" -asintió al ver la expresión de su hija- "Descuida, podrás hacerlo, yo se que será así" -sonrió suavemente otra vez- "hija mía, haz dado un salto muy grande, aprendiste muchas cosas e incluso otras nuevas, te esperan mucho mas aventuras, debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante pase lo que pase" -observo hacia serena-

"Aparte, cuentas con nosotros" – añadió Serena de repente- "Te ayudaremos, recuperaremos la paz para todos y también traeremos a salvo tanto como al Guardián de Elysion como a las Ménades, ya verás que si" -sonrió-

"Gracias" -sonrió estando bastante conmovida ante las palabras de ambas- "muchas gracias" -asintió- _"Solo espero que Helios este bien…"_ -se dijo mentalmente- _"Helios Resiste, iré por ti"_ -se prometió a si misma- _"Prometo ayudarte y también a Elysion, como sea necesario"_.

Durante unas horas, todos se pusieron al tanto de que pasaba en ambos lados, al parecer la distorsión que ataco el clima en ambas partes de la línea del mismo tiempo, ambas sufrieron un similar problema, esa oscuridad, claramente afecto completamente a Elysion, lo cual estaban seguros de que algo malo había pasado con Helios, su guardián.

La distorsión en Tokyo de Cristal comenzó a causar que algunas personas, las pocas que tuvieron la mala idea de salir, sin usar los protectores que brindaron para las personas, se transformaron en algo extraño, volvieron a ser zombis, pero esta vez, daban miedo, al parecer la gente que fue alcanzada automáticamente murió al ser golpeada por el rayo, que los volvía un ser indescriptiblemente asqueroso, aparte de estar muerto, obviamente.

Al parecer Neherenia había cruzado varias líneas, nunca se debe de jugar con la vida, tampoco con la muerte, estaba rompiendo las reglas y causando unos Tabú bastante notables.

Pero lo primero, era hacer lo importante, liberar a Elysion del desastre, lo cual deberían de encontrar a Helios y sacarlo de ese peligro, junto a las dos jóvenes que estaban con él.

_El único problema era… ¿Donde se encontraba Helios?_

Lo que no sabían todos en ese momento, que había alguien desde una distancia considerable observándolos. Unos ojos Dorados, pero con un ligero color rojo en el fondo de estos. Los estaba observando a todos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, esperando por el próximo movimiento. Tenia claro sus objetivos, solo debía esperar al momento correcto.


	6. ¡La Oscuridad Alcanzo A Helios!

_Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada_

_Capitulo 6: ¡Helios cae ante la oscuridad! ¡Neherenia ha corrompido el poder del guardián de Elysion!_

[_P.O.V Helios_ | **P.O.V Neherenia**]

_-P.O.V Helios-_

_"Esto no esta bien, no puedo comunicarme"_ -el joven de ojos dorados no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente- _"Acaso el aura de este lugar consiguió suprimir la comunicación…"_ -se dijo a si mismo- _"¡no puede ser! ¡demonios!"_ -maldijo nuevamente mentalmente-

"Ahora sí, he conseguido que no puedas comunicarte otra ves con la guardiana de la luna llena" -Neherenia sonrió maliciosamente- "Tengo planes para ti, pensaba matarte, pero me serás más útil para otra cosa…"

"Olvídalo, no pienso ayudarte" -replico helios seriamente-

"No importa que no quieras, lo harás de todos modos" -sonrió con la misma malicia neherenia- "terminareis haciendo lo que yo deseo que hagáis con esos guerreros de la luna llena, especialmente con esa chiquilla" -rio maliciosamente-

"¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo? ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No pienso ayudarte!" -replico helios una ves mas estando muy a la defensiva observando cuidadosamente-

"No importa cuánto os negaras a cumplir mi voluntad, lo harás igual" -sonrió para luego lanzar algo hacia Helios-

_"No puede estar pasando esto…"_ -pensó el joven de ojos dorados- "_Mi querida dama…mi querida Chibiusa…lo siento… tal ves no pueda mantener mi promesa después de todo…"_ -súbitamente el joven dio un grito de dolor, no sabia que le estaba haciendo neherenia, pero dolía y mucho- _"Lo siento, siento mucho el no poder hacer nada…para ayudarles…"_

Unas horas mas tarde, frente de neherenia había un joven con ropas oscuras, seguía teniendo sus ojos dorados, pero había un extraño tono escarlata en ellos también. Sonreía de forma sarcástica ante neherenia.

"¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer por ti?" – respondió de forma sarcástica pero como si le importara poco-

Simplemente neherenia sonrió de forma maquiavélica, había funcionado, tenia bajo control al guardián de Elysion. Esperaba que esto fuese suficiente para acabar de una vez con esa chiquilla, la niñata que había arruinado sus planes.

**-P.O.V Neherenia-**

Al parecer la corrupción que aplico sobre el guardián Helios, funciono de maravilla, al final terminaría sirviéndole.

Observo un espejo muy grande que tenia enfrente de si misma, ya le había dado órdenes al "nuevo" Helios.

Lo estaba observando, curiosamente pudo observar lo que pasaba cerca de él, la distorsión que se desato en ambos, tanto en pasado como el futuro.

Había reído maliciosamente al ver lo que pasaba con la gente, al ser alcanzada por los rayos de oscuridad y corrupción, nada podía ir mejor.

Solo esperaba que su nuevo "sirviente" completase su misión para "por fin" poderse "vengar" de los guerreros de luna llena.

**"A ver que hace esa chiquilla, al ver a su amado en ese estado…"** -rio neherenia- **"¿se atreverá a acabar con el para recuperar el equilibro?"** -volvió a reír mucho más- **"¡Vas a sufrir maldita chiquilla, tu y todos los que te rodean!"**

-En la Ciudad de Tokyo del Siglo XX-

Habían pasado unas horas, seguía nublado, pero habían dejado de caer rayos, tampoco llovía.

Chibiusa se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, estaba tratando de despejarse un poco, a pesar de estar angustiada al no saber nada de Helios. Había tenido una pesadilla, temía que le hubiera pasado lo peor.

Al llegar al parque, la joven se sentó en una banca, tomo de la mochila que traía aquella vieja campanilla de cristal. Estuvo observándola un largo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que había una mirada que la estaba observando.

"No sabia que conservabas eso… que dulce…" -dijo una voz bastante fría- "¿crees poder hacer algo para remediar esta situación? -sonrió con un semblante muy oscuro-

La joven de cabello rosa, simplemente del susto guardo el objeto, pero al ver de dónde provenía la voz, se quedo congelada. _¡No puede ser!_ Se dijo mentalmente, era imposible que fuese él. "¿Eres tú? ¿Helios?" Lo miro acercándose.

Pero al acercarse lo suficiente noto algo fuera de lugar, su vestimenta, sus ojos, se veían totalmente anormales. En ese momento, Chibiusa se dio cuenta que su temor estaba frente a ella, Helios había sido alcanzado por la oscuridad, se veía aterrador.

Pero no debería de dudar, se prometió a si misma, que lo traería de vuelta, que lo ayudaría y que protegería a todos. _¡Es mi deber como Sailor Senshi!_ Se dijo a si misma antes de tomar su broche de transformación.

"¿oh? ¿vas a pelear?" -sonrió el joven- "Esta bien, ¡Hagámonos!" -se armo con una espada de color rojizo, esperando a la joven-

_"Me las vas a pagar neherenia, te lo juro"_ – se dijo la joven de cabello rosa justo antes de activar su broche de transformación- _"me las vas a pagar… aunque sea lo último que haga"_ -miro seriamente a Helios- "¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna rosa, transformación!


	7. Helios & El poder de dos cristales

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada  
Capitulo 7: ¿Helios se ha vuelto malo? ¡El Poder De Dos Cristales Se Hace Presente!

-En la Ciudad de Tokyo del Siglo XX-

Habían pasado unas horas, seguía nublado, pero habían dejado de caer rayos, tampoco llovía.

Chibiusa se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, estaba tratando de despejarse un poco, a pesar de estar angustiada al no saber nada de Helios. Había tenido una pesadilla, temía que le hubiera pasado lo peor.

Al llegar al parque, la joven se sentó en una banca, tomo de la mochila que traía aquella vieja campanilla de cristal. Estuvo observándola un largo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que había una mirada que la estaba observando.

"No sabía que conservabas eso… que dulce…" -dijo una voz bastante fría- "¿crees poder hacer algo para remediar esta situación? -sonrió con un semblante muy oscuro-

La joven de cabello rosa, simplemente del susto guardo el objeto, pero al ver de dónde provenía la voz, se quedó congelada. _¡No puede ser!_ Se dijo mentalmente, era imposible que fuese él. "¿Eres tú? ¿Helios?" Lo miro acercándose.

Pero al acercarse lo suficiente noto algo fuera de lugar, su vestimenta, sus ojos, se veían totalmente anormales. En ese momento, Chibiusa se dio cuenta que su temor estaba frente a ella, Helios había sido alcanzado por la oscuridad, se veía aterrador.

Pero no debería de dudar, se prometió a sí misma, que lo traería de vuelta, que lo ayudaría y que protegería a todos. _¡Es mi deber como Sailor Senshi!_ Se dijo a si misma antes de tomar su broche de transformación.

"¿oh? ¿vas a pelear?" -sonrió el joven- "Esta bien, ¡Hagámonos!" -se armó con una espada de color rojizo, esperando a la joven-

_"Me las vas a pagar neherenia, te lo juro"_ – se dijo la joven de cabello rosa justo antes de activar su broche de transformación- _"me las vas a pagar… aunque sea lo último que haga"_ -miro seriamente a Helios- "¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna rosa, transformación!

Unos momentos mas tarde, la joven se había transformado.

"No se que te ha hecho Neherenia, pero te aseguro que me la va a pagar"- replico la joven guerrera- "Pero ahora, debo de encargarme, de traerte de vuelta" -lo observo a helios-

"Estoy deseoso de ver que tan fuerte es la nueva guardiana del futuro, ¡adelante Neo Sailor Moon! ¡Demuéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer! " -el joven bajo del árbol y se lanzo directamente hacia la joven utilizando su espada-

"¡Ah!" -la joven por no quererlo atacar directamente dio un salto esquivándolo, subiéndose a un árbol-_ "No pensé que fuera tan rápido"_ -se dijo a si misma mentalmente- _"esto no esta bien, necesitare ayuda…"_ -observo seriamente hacia helios-

"¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso vas a escaparte?" -se rió maliciosamente- "Señorita, no tienes a donde ir, te atrapare igual y terminare con esto" -rió nuevamente-

"No me escapare, pero tampoco estoy tan loca para pelear sola" -levanto la ceja sintiéndose súbitamente enojada por la actitud de este "helios"- "Sabes que terminare castigándote en el nombre de la luna, así que se un caballero, si puedes y espera un segundo" -dio un salto hacia atrás viendo que se le venia encima con la espada, alejándose bastante esta ves- "Hotaru, chicas, por favor vengan hacia el parque, me he encontrado con Helios, pero no es el mismo, tienen que verlo para que entiendan de que hablo" -dijo por el comunicador la joven guardiana de la luna llena-

Recibió un aviso de respuesta por parte de todos, decidió moverse por el parque buscando un área ya que había gente, civiles, no quería ponerlos en peligro. Encontró un lugar del parque totalmente desolado, decidió esperarlos ahí. Aunque no contaba con que Helios la alcanzara tan rápido, consiguió golpearle con la espada, fue mas un golpe que un corte.

"¡AAHH!" -a raíz del golpe, la joven golpeo contra un árbol no muy lejos de donde estaba Helios- "Eso si que dolió…" -protesto en voz muy baja-

"¿De verdad no vas a pelear?" -respondió el joven sonriendo maliciosamente-

"Helios, por favor… tienes que recuperar la conciencia, estas actuando de manera muy mala" -replico la joven de ojos rojos- "por favor" -le miro a los ojos-

"No se a quien estés buscando, pero si es al anterior, dudo que puedas hacerlo regresar" -sonrió maliciosamente-

El Helios controlado por la oscuridad, estaba a punto de atacar de manera peligrosa a Chibiusa, pero fue interrumpido de manera sorpresiva por una rosa roja.

"No deberías de tratar así a una dama, a las mujeres se le deben de tratar con cuidado y con respeto. Así que más vale que reacciones, de lo contrario. Yo, Tuxedo Mask, no te lo voy a perdonar" -replico haciéndose presente-

"¡Tuxedo Mask!" -replico la joven de cabello rosa-

"¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a una jovencita de esa manera? ¡Acaso no te enseñaron modales!" – replico Eternal Sailor Moon llegando junto con las demás Senshi- "Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia, ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!"

_"Esto esta peor de lo que me pude imaginar"_ – pensó Sailor Pluto- _"Helios fue corrompido por la oscuridad, va a ser difícil para la princesa, tal vez traerlo de vuelta…"_

Como era de esperarse, se desato un desastre en la ciudad.

El poder que acarreaba o estaba controlando a Helios era bastante fuerte, todos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, pero parecía que no le hacían ni cosquillas.

Llego un momento que a todos se les acababan las energías y no sabían que hacer contra él.

_¿Acaso nos eliminara el solo?_ Se preguntaron todos, porque era intocable en el estado en el que estaba.

_"Helios…¿Qué puedo hacer?, no puedo verte así"_ -se pregunto la joven de cabello rosa- _"¡No puedo verte así, tengo que salvarte! ¿pero cómo?"_ – pensó por un momento- _"Tal vez…deba de romperlas reglas… una vez más…."_ -miro un momento su broche que por un momento lo había tomado- _"La única forma de hacerlo volver, es …."_ -miro el cristal de plata de la luna rosa que estaba dentro- _"Es utilizar el cristal de plata… pero… deberé de utilizar el cristal dorado a su vez, para poder conseguir que la luz alcance tanto a Elysion, como a Helios"_ -lo pensó por un momento-_ "Es un suicidio, pero tal vez, tal vez sí puedo salvar a ambos, no me importa pagar el precio, sea lo que sea que pase, los salvare a los dos"_\- con esto la joven decidió su suerte-

"Bueno, ¿están listos para desaparecer por fin?" -sonrió el joven-

"¡No estés tan seguro de eso! ¡no pienso darme por vencida! ¡te haré regresar a quien eras antes Helios!" -la joven se puso de pie, mientras que desde el broche se veía una luz-

"¡No! ¡No se te ocurra volver a usar el cristal de plata!" -grito súbitamente Hotaru entendiendo que iba a hacer- "¡No estas totalmente recuperada de la curación anterior! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!" -volvió a gritar-

"No queda de otra, Hotaru…" -respondió la joven sin voltear a mirarle- "tengo que intentarlo, aunque sea con lo ultimo que me queda de poder" – sonrió mirando hacia helios- "Daré mi ultimo esfuerzo para traerte de vuelta, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…" -el joven cerro sus ojos para concentrar el poder del cristal- "¡Cristal Dorado! ¡Por favor, hazte presente!" – la joven elevo su mano izquierda y sobre la palma de la mano apareció un brillo dorado-

"¡¿Estas loca?! ¿¡Sabes que esta prohibido usar ambos cristales al mismo tiempo!?" – las Sailor Quartetto gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo- "¡Te vas a matar si lo haces!"

"Lo sé, pero es la única cosa que no he intentado, probablemente funcione…" – la joven abrió los ojos, para mirar el cristal que tenia en su mano izquierda- _"Tengo que lograrlo"_ -se dijo mentalmente- "Lo hare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" -observo a su cristal de plata en su mano derecha-_ "Por favor, cristal dorado, cristal de plata concédanme el poder para salvar a Elysion y a Helios, ¡por favor!"_ – rezo mentalmente la joven- "¡Ya veras que volverás a la normalidad, volverás a ser el de siempre, solo espera por favor" -replico por ultima ves a helios antes de que ambos cristales activaran su poder-

Ambos cristales desataron un enorme poder, a pesar de que el cristal dorado había sufrido algo de daño, a raíz de como estaba Elysion, pero gracias al poder del cristal de plata de la luna rosa, consiguió ganar algo mas de fuerza, para así lograr la purificación tanto de Elysion como de Helios. Aunque también toda la ciudad y el mundo fue librado de esa distorsión, al momento que Elysion fue limpiado del desastre.

Todos los presentes habían perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de ver lo que pasaba por la luz, pero se encontraron con dos cosas, la primera que Helios aparentemente se había recuperado, pero estaba totalmente en un estado aparentemente de shock, pero cuando observaron que estaba mirando, a todos les paso lo mismo, todos se levantaron como pudieron del piso y se acercaron.

Helios estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Chibiusa que se veía muy pálida y parecía que no estaba respirando.

"No…¡No puede ser!" -dijo totalmente exaltada Eternal Sailor Moon- "No, Chibiusa no nos hagas esto…¡vamos despierta!" -le toco el hombro y la movió- "por…favor…no…no…"

"Maldición… porque tiene que hacer las cosas de ese modo…" -replico Sailor Saturn-

Mientras que el resto se lamentaba, Helios había descubierto algo, al momento que ambos cristales se activaron, había recibido una purificación, pero algo más ocurrió, sentía que tenia algo de mas consigo. "¿Qué es esta sensación?" se pregunto el joven de ojos dorados, por alguna razón sabia que "debía" de darle "eso" a la joven de cabello rosa.

Helios estaba escuchando a las demás Sailors, sabía que podía ayudar , esta ves lo haría, ese poder que quedo, que podía sentirlo, podría hacer algo.

_"Me salvaste una vez más, creo que es mi turno de hacer mi parte"_ -sonrió ligeramente el joven de ojos dorados acercándose mucho mas hacia la joven- "Ahora, toma este poder, esto te ayudara de ahora en adelante, ya que también estaré a tu lado para lo que este por venir".

En el medio de todo el lamento, todos se sorprendieron, se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban, el joven de ojos dorados con un suave beso despertó a la joven, pero no solamente eso, algo había cambiado en el broche de transformación. Ante la sorpresa de todos, la joven abrió los ojos, de forma lenta.

"hm...¿helios?" -abrió despacio los ojos la joven-

"¿Estas bien?" – respondió el joven de ojos dorados-

"¿Cómo es que…?" -respondió sorprendida- "¿estas bien?" -replico súbitamente-

"Si, todo gracias a ti, mi querida Chibiusa" -sonrió el joven- "ya va la tercera ves que me has rescatado, que suerte que esto funciono" -sin poder evitarlo termino abrazando fuertemente a la joven-

"Gracias…" -le regreso el abrazo-

Momentos después, todos reaccionaron con una parte de alivio, no tardaron en llegar los regaños por parte de las demás Senshi hacia la joven de cabello rosa, que esta no pudo evitar reírse un poco nerviosa ante la situación, aunque también todos los demás se alegraron.

Aunque, todos, pero todos perdieron la poca seriedad al escuchar a Eternal Sailor Moon decir "así que, ¿están saliendo? " en ese momento todos perdieron la poca seriedad, no tardo mucho Sailor Mars a salir a reñir a Sailor Moon por la estupidez de la pregunta y lo incomodo que era también.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, estaban reunidos en el templo Hikawa, estaban todas con su apariencia de civil.

_Sabían que Neherenia estaría mas que furiosa por haber pedido el control que tenia sobre Helios, pero a su vez, lo que ocurrió les permitió tener mas detalles, el poder que controlaba a Helios no provenía de nada conocido, provenía desde el otro mundo el poder, así era. _  
_Los fantasmas del pasado o gente del mal, consiguió mediante un ritual extraño, unirse a Neherenia. _  
_Las cosas se habían ido al extremo con este último descubrimiento, pero debían avisar al futuro._


	8. Extraños Misterios & Declaraciones

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada  
Capítulo 8: Extraños Misterios & Declaraciones

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, estaban reunidos en el templo Hikawa, estaban todas con su apariencia de civil. Sabían que Neherenia estaría más que furiosa por haber pedido el control que tenía sobre Helios, pero a su vez, lo que ocurrió les permitió tener más detalles, el poder que controlaba a Helios no provenía de nada conocido, provenía desde el otro mundo el poder, así era. Los fantasmas del pasado o gente del mal, consiguió mediante un ritual extraño, unirse a Neherenia. Las cosas se habían ido al extremo con este último descubrimiento, pero debían avisar al futuro.

Unos instantes después, Chibiusa había vuelto a activar el comando sobre Luna P, haciendo que esta hiciera aparecer el comunicador una vez más.

Nuevamente se encontraron con los demás, que estaban nuevamente reunidos en el cuartel.

"Parece que hay novedades" – replico Endymion que súbitamente se percato de la presencia de Helios- "¡Helios! ¿te encuentras bien?" -pregunto observándolo-

"Si su majestad, siento muchísimo los problemas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia, también por los problemas ocasionados" -respondió con un aire de enorme respeto por parte del joven de ojos dorados-

"Tranquilo Helios, estábamos preocupados por ti" -el rey pareció sonreír- "Aunque todavía no sabemos nada de las Ménades" -replico ligeramente-

"Tampoco puedo sentir su presencia, no se que ha pasado con ellas" -replico con cierto desconcierto el joven- _"Espero que se encuentren bien, que no les haya hecho nada malo neherenia"_ -pensó súbitamente el joven en su interior-

Las explicaciones duraron un rato, al llegar a la teoría que llegaron, tanto el rey como la reina, ambos se mostraron terriblemente alarmados, porque era una situación inaceptable.

Nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso, según explicaron ambos. Aunque la única que podía decidir si traer o no alguien a la vida otra vez, era la guardiana del caldero, pero…_¿habría forma de traer de vuelta a las personas afectadas?_, ya que al parecer las personas que fueron afectadas, volvieron a morir al momento que Helios fue librado de la oscuridad, las personas que murieron súbitamente carecían de Semilla Estelar. Hizo que todos, pero todos en ese momento se les pasara un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Entendieron la razón, la guardiana del caldero no puede actuar si no hay semilla estelar. Esto era algo cruel, ni siquiera Sailor Galaxia cuando fue dominada por el terrible Caos, fue capas de hacer algo así. Destruir las semillas estelares. Pero había una sola incógnita _¿Cómo fue que la primera ves se salvaron?_, cuando Chibiusa utilizo la curación con su cristal de plata. _¿Acaso el cristal de plata de la luna rosa, les regalo una nueva semilla a esas personas? ¿Era eso posible?._

Esa incógnita los tenia a todos pensativos, iban a volverse a reunir dentro de unas horas, ya que tanto como el Rey, como la Reina, tratarían de comunicarse con la guardiana del caldero, deberían consultarle algunas cosas.

Unas horas más tarde, al día siguiente a esa misma hora, nuevamente se comunicaron.

La respuesta dejo sorprendidos a todos, era algo nuevo lo que estaba pasando, _¿acaso habían encontrado la forma de por fin solucionar este problema?_

Según la explicación por parte de la Neo Queen Serenity, la guardiana del caldero dijo que el cristal de plata podía hacer muchas cosas con su poder, pero el nuevo cristal de plata que poseía Chibiusa al parecer guardaba mas de un secreto, tiene el suficiente poder y recursos para poder salvar de manera correcta las semillas estelares, aunque sean eliminadas, puede volver a brindarles una exactamente igual. Salvando el alma de la persona a la cual le destruyeron su semilla.

Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos ante la larga explicación, aunque para Chibiusa era una enorme sorpresa.

Sabían que Eternal Sailor Moon podía lograr una reversión de Semilla Estelar Corrompida que transformaba a su dueño en un monstruo, nuevamente a humano.

Lo cual sorprendió muchísimo esto último.

Mientras que todos hablaban, ya discutiendo posibles teorías al respecto, Chibiusa salió a tomar algo de aire, ya que había comenzado a tener dolor de cabeza por pensar tanto.

Se sentó un rato afuera, a observar, se encontró que aparte de una noche despejada, había un hermoso brillo de la luna llena.

Aunque un momento después miro hacia dentro, se encontró de vuelta que Rei estaba riñendo a Serena, haciendo reír a todos los demás en el proceso.

También se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, miro hacia su izquierda y se encontró con él, con su querido y amado Helios.

"Llevan un rato peleándose, creo que va a durar un rato" -el joven de ojos dorados tenía una expresión cómica en su rostro- "Vaya manera de discutir, pero se ve que se llevan bien" -sonrió divertido-

"Desde que recuerdo hace mucho, que se llevan así, pero son buenas amigas, de eso estoy segura" -sonrió la joven de cabello rosa-

A pesar de que sabia que no estaban solos, no le importo mucho a la joven, no pudo evitar volver a darle un abrazo al joven que tenia a su lado, que este sin problemas respondió a dicho abrazo, sonriendo suavemente.

"Helios…¿sabes? ... por un lado, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés a salvo, de nuevo conmigo" -sonrió ligeramente sonrojada- "¿Pero, sabes también…? No puedo evitarlo, prefiero decírtelo, antes de que algo peor pase o no tenga oportunidad de hacerlo…." -lo observo mirándole a los ojos, se sentía bastante mas sonrojada por la vergüenza, pero decidió decirle la verdad- "desde que te conocí, al principio te consideraba como un buen amigo, siempre deseaba poder ayudarte como fuera o por el medio que fuese necesario, pero con el tiempo, cuando ocurrió ese hechizo, del circo dead moon, entendí que había algo más, creo que desde ese entonces, siempre me gustaste…." -no sabia si continuar, pero observo algo en el joven-

"Se supone que debería haber sido yo, quien dijera algo así" -sonrió manera suave- "creo que es extraño que lo hayas dicho primero, pero…" -asintió ligeramente ante la sorpresa de la chica- "Y pensar que era tan desconfiado, gracias a ti , aprendí a confiar en las demás personas que me rodean, aunque también, debo de agradecerte algo…" -sonrió-

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué?" -se preguntó la joven-

"Me has salvado al menos tres veces" -sonrió- "La primera al brindarme tu amistad, la segunda que no solo me salvaste a mí, sino que también a Elysion y la tercera, salvaste una ves mas a mi corazón, que siempre fui alguien bastante solitario, de un solo momento quitaste toda esa soledad que sentía, realmente estoy feliz de haberte conocido, de poder no solo ayudar con lo que pueda, si no el saber que también, ese amor que siento también es correspondido…" -replico de forma muy suave con su última frase-

"…Helios..." -se vio la joven sorprendida, pero a su ves conmovida con lo que acaba de escuchar- "¡oh, helios!" -la joven termino abrazándolo una vez más, pero escondiendo un momento el rostro en su hombro-

"Tranquila, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, eres la persona más importante para mí" -le volvió a corresponder el abrazo de manera mas cariñosa- "no hay nada, ni nada que pueda hacerme olvidar este sentimiento, te lo aseguro" -sonrió suavemente-

No se habían dado cuenta ambos jóvenes que los demás habían dejado de hacer escándalo hace un rato atrás, estaban escuchando y observando la situación.

"Lo sabía…" -susurro serena en voz baja- "sabia que esos dos estaban juntos" -sonrió-

"Parece que nuestra hija, tiene a su príncipe" -replico Endymion hacia Serenity-

"Si, al fin pudo revelar sus sentimientos, hace mucho creo que quería hacer eso" -sonrió la mujer hacia su esposo- "Que bueno, espero que esto pueda darles fuerza a ambos para afrontar lo que pase de ahora en más" – pensó en su mente-

A la mañana siguiente, de urgencia recibieron una comunicación.

Al parecer, una ves más, Sailor Moon y las demás, deberían ir al futuro, había algo que tenían que ver con sus propios ojos. Una enorme cosa, que no había forma de describirlo, por eso deberían de verlo, al parecer, tenia que ver con lo que estaba haciendo Neherenia.

Solo esperaban todos, que no hubiera que lamentar más víctimas.

Porque si no, seria un enorme desastre próximo.

_Aun así, Neherenia, no sabia en que se estaba metiendo y contra quien._

_¡Tarde o temprano las pagara! ¡No tendrás escapatoria Neherenia!_


	9. ¡Dream Moonlight Power, Make Up!

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capitulo 9: ¡Una nueva luz se libera! ¡Neo Sailor Moon Recibe una Nueva Transformación!

**_-Tokyo Siglo XX-_**

A la mañana siguiente, de urgencia recibieron una comunicación.

Al parecer, una vez más, Sailor Moon y las demás, deberían ir al futuro, había algo que tenían que ver con sus propios ojos. Una enorme cosa, que no había forma de describirlo, por eso deberían de verlo, al parecer, tenía que ver con lo que estaba haciendo Neherenia.

Se había dado un extraño suceso, entre tanto desastre, nadie se había percatado que había aparecido un edificio, extremadamente raro.

Lo cubría un color negro brillante, aunque ese brillo parecía que provenía de algo que tal vez era sangre, pero a su ves el edificio pareciera estar vivo por así decirlo. Ese mismo edificio tenia varias secciones al parecer. Al parecer habría que luchar para hacerlos desaparecer.

Aun así, no dejaba de detallar el peligro que se venía, ya que estaba lleno de esbirros oscuros y también de mercenarios zombi.

La información revelo que eran varios jefes de área, que al parecer eran dueños de cada parte del edificio. Lo cual, dio a entender que si se los derrotaba harían desaparecer a dicho edificio.

Sería un terrible desafío, porque no sabían que había dentro, solo había una idea preliminar.

Era imposible acceso, lo cual, si conseguían entrar, no sabrían si conseguirían salir.

Pero esto no impediría que batallaran contra ellos para poder eliminarlos de una vez.

Se habían reunido en un lugar que no hubiese civiles caminando, ya que seria algo extraño si los veían desaparecer de la nada.

Luego de transformarse, el grupo completo se dirigió mediante la llave del tiempo de Chibiusa, hacia el futuro. El corredor del tiempo estaba bastante extraño, se veía bastante mas perturbado que de costumbre. Aun así, pudieron llegar a su destino sin problemas.

**_-Tokyo de Cristal-_**

Al llegar, en efecto, había marcas de los estragos anteriores, tal cual les habían contado, había muerte, desastre por todos lados.

"No puedo creerlo, realmente…" -hablo estando un poco shockeado el joven de ojos dorados- "Esto…¿ocurrió cuando caí con la oscuridad?" -concluyo sintiendo una enorme pena por el desastre y las vidas perdidas-

"No es algo que pudiésemos evitar, sabemos que neherenia las pagara caro" – replico Sailor Pluto- "Es cierto, se han perdido vidas, pero muchos de los que murieron, no quisieron hacer caso a nuestras advertencias" -replico negando con la cabeza- "Siempre hay algún necio que convence a todos" -suspiro pesadamente- "Así fue como terminaron".

Caminaron hacia el palacio de cristal, donde se encontraron con La Reina, El Rey y las demás Sailors. Habían estado caminando, hasta que llegaron al área del cuartel. Ahí les dieron varios detalles más. Comenzaron a trazar un plan, ya que la idea era destruir completamente ese lugar y librar a la ciudad de la infección que causo dicho edificio en dicha área.

Todos se habían reunido mas tarde, esa misma noche.

Se habían preparado para salir, aunque extrañamente, faltaban dos personas en grupo.

_**-En otra parte del palacio de cristal-**_

"¿Estas seguro que es buena idea?" – sonrió la joven de cabello rosa- "Nunca vine de este lado, pero a mi papa le daría un ataque por la altura a donde estamos" -rió ligeramente-

"Descuida, aunque probablemente no tengamos mucho tiempo, pero quiero mostrarte algo" -la voz del joven de ojos dorados sonó suave, pero sería- "¿Me permitirías observas un momento el broche? -le pregunto a la joven-

"Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que tiene de curioso?" -respondió la joven de cabello rosa-

"Lo sabía, se transformó su apariencia, no se ve igual al anterior" -observo Helios seriamente- "Mi dama, este broche guarda una segunda transformación" -observo dándose cuenta de la sorpresa de la joven- "Se transformo después de que utilizaras ambos cristales, al parecer" -sonrió suavemente- "y a juzgar por el poder que guarda, este poder, será muy útil"

"¿Qué clase de poder guardara?" – lo observo la joven- "¿Acaso sabes qué es?"

"Si, pero debes de descubrirlo, estoy seguro de que lo sabes" -sonríe-

"Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, aunque espero que no vengan a regañarnos" -sonrió la joven mirando su broche- "Lo intentare" -observo al joven que asintió- "¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna rosa, Transformación!

La joven se había transformado como siempre paso, pero observo curiosa al joven que estaba con él. Pero decidió intentar lo que juraría que era la llave para la transformación.

"¡Dream Moonlight Power, Make Up!" -volvió a gritar la joven-

Todos que estaban reunidos sintieron un poder relativamente poderoso y nuevo, lo cual revelo la ubicación de donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Pudieron ver una enorme luz blanca, que rodeaba a la joven, para cuando la luz blanca desapareció, era imposible de reconocer a Neo Sailor Moon, por un momento se parecía a la transformación de Super Sailor Moon, pero en este caso, acarreaba unas alas transparentes, pero muy visibles. Su ropa había cambiado, el traje no era el mismo, acarreaba unos colores rosa, dorado, blanco y violeta. Se veía un poco mas larga la falda, pero al darle la luz de la luna de esa noche, vieron que el traje que acarreaba la joven brillaba como si fuese un cristal de brillo muy luminiscente, aunque eso no era todo, delante de ella, apareció un cetro del mismo tipo de brillo, que tenia una piedra en su punta, que no se sabia que era, ya que brillaba de muchos colores.

"Vaya… no me lo creo…" -replico la joven de ojos rojos-

"Con que esto era…" -helios sonrió- "creo que neherenia tiene sus días contados"

"Helios…¿sabes de donde viene esto?" – lo observo curiosa-

"Probablemente, cuando utilizaste el cristal dorado, junto al cristal de plata, ambos crearon algo nuevo, un poder nuevo. Ambos cristales resonaron al mismo tiempo, provoco tal ves el nacimiento de un cristal nuevo, pero…" -observo el cetro del la misma- "Algo me dice que esta fuerza será para el futuro, no para nosotros" -sonrió tranquilo- "pero nos será de ayuda para este momento"

"Increíble…" -se vio sorprendida la joven-

No habían observado para abajo, pero escucharon las voces desde allí.

"¿Qué hacen allá arriba? ¡No ven que es demasiado alto y peligroso!" -todos observaron al Rey Endymion, quien fue el que grito la segunda parte de esa frase-

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" -miro cómicamente hacia abajo- "será mejor que bajemos, da un poco de vértigo esto" -la joven miro al joven de ojos dorados que había estado aguantándose la risa-

"Sera mejor, antes de que el rey grite alguna otra cosa…" -el joven de ojos dorados se rió sin poder contenerse más-

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes estaban frente al resto, se habían sorprendido realmente. Al parecer, esta vez, tenían asegurado el poder eliminar a esa cosa, junto con los enemigos que había dentro.


	10. La forteresse sombre

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capítulo 10: La forteresse sombre ¡Una fortaleza viviente & peligrosa!

¡Seis Pisos, Cinco Jefes! ¡Una batalla extrema se ha desatado!

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes estaban frente al resto, se habían sorprendido realmente. Al parecer, esta vez, tenían asegurado el poder eliminar a esa cosa, junto con los enemigos que había dentro.

Se dirigieron todos hacia el lugar donde estaba esa enorme estructura.

Al llegar al parecer algo parecido a una puerta se abrió. Era muy extraña como para ser una puerta, pero parece que los estaban esperando.

Todos se observaron entre sí, decidieron entrar, al ingresar se encontraron que el ambiente era un poco, insoportable, sin mencionar un olor pútrido que se daba en el lugar. Confirmando tal ves que la cosa esta todavía estaba viva.

Caminaron por unos minutos, se encontraron con cinco extraños.

Aparentemente eran los líderes de cada sección del edificio, uno se veía peor y peligroso que el anterior.

_Así comenzó el reto, al comenzar a avanzar, se encontraron con el primer peligro, que fue evitado al comenzar a pelear, causando que la primera baja para el enemigo estuviera a manos de Sailor Mars con una asistencia perfecta por parte de Sailor Uranus, aunque ambas no salieron muy bien libradas, estaban heridas. Pero podían continuar._

_El siguiente reto, sin problemas, aunque el ambiente estaba un tanto caluroso, fue equilibrado gracias a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune, aunque por error, casi caen en una trampa, que era terriblemente peligrosa, pero no contaron que ambas Sailor sabían que hacían, ambas con mucha facilidad consiguieron derrotar al segundo reto que imponía el jefe de ese piso, aunque les tomo trabajo, pero con un final disparo por parte de Sailor Mars, consiguieron por fin eliminar al jefe del piso._

_Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, un momento después de recuperarse continuaron subiendo, probablemente sus compañeras necesitarían asistencia._

_El tercer piso, era un desastre, había una enorme cantidad de monstruos, también gente muerta que sus cadáveres se veían terribles, no quedo otra, gracias también a la asistencia por parte de Sailor Pluto, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus pudieron acabar con todo lo que se les vino encima, pero no contaron con el ataque sorpresa del líder de área. Hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte, pero la intervención oportuna por parte de Sailor Saturn, que de un solo golpe que también conto con la ayuda de sus compañeras lo lograron evitar._

_Para cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, se desato tal guerra que al parecer los cuatro únicos que podían seguir, eran Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Neo Sailor Moon y Helios._

_Continuaron, tras que las demás Sailor Senshi prometieran que se unirían al terminar con el problema enorme que había en el cuarto piso._

_Pero no duro mucho, cuando llegaron al quinto piso, Eternal Sailor Moon debió de atacar, ya que vieron unas sombras extrañas viniendo hacia ella y a los demás._

"¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" – grito súbitamente Eternal Sailor Moon-

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber" – un momento después respondió también Tuxedo Mask-

"Rápido, ambos tienen que seguir, nuestro poder puede controlar esta área" -replico Eternal Sailor Moon- "¡Rápido que esperan!" -volvió a gritar-

"¡No! ¡No puedo dejarlos aquí!" -respondió rápidamente Neo Sailor Moon-

"Deben de continuar, no se preocupen por nosotros" – respondió Tuxedo Mask- "Los alcanzaremos, las demás también lo harán, descuiden, deben de ir y terminar con todo esto" -los observo a los dos- "Adelante ¡Se que pueden hacerlo!" -los animo a ambos-

"Por favor, ¡Tengan cuidado!" – replicaron tanto como Helios como Neo Sailor Moon al mismo tiempo mientras que retrocedían para dirigirse al camino que los llevaría al último piso-

"Los alcanzaremos luego, ¡Adelante, lo conseguirán! ¡Ambos lo lograran!" -gritaron ambos tanto como Eternal Sailor Moon como Tuxedo Mask-

_Ambos se habían quedado solos, estaban espalda con espalda._

"Serena… esto si que es peligroso, tengamos cuidado…"- replico el gran Tuxedo Mask-

"Lo se Darien, ten cuidado por favor" -respondió Eternal Sailor Moon-

_Mientras los dos subían, tanto como Helios, como Neo Sailor moon escucharon una explosión en el piso de abajo._

"Helios…" -se vio súbitamente detenida por el joven-

"Ambos estarán bien, descuida, ambos son realmente fuertes y poderosos" -le sonrió- "Vamos a ver quien diablos esta arriba, hay que sacar esta cosa de este tiempo de una vez" -se puso serio a pesar de haber sonreído- "Adelante"

_Neo Sailor Moon asintió y ambos siguieron, al llegar al ultimo piso, se encontraron que se veía como si fuera una esfera el lugar donde estaban. Demasiado redondo, era el lugar, pero no le quitaba ni un mínimo a lo asqueroso que era ya el lugar._

"Con que habéis llegado hasta aquí" -sonrió maliciosamente neherenia- "Ahora sí, los tengo donde los quería"

"¡No nos ganaras! ¡Te haremos pagar todo esto, Neherenia!" – ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo-

"Sera mejor cambiar mi transformación, necesito más poder" – Neo Sailor Moon observo hacia Neherenia y su broche brillo- "Dream Moonlight Power, ¡Make Up!" -grito súbitamente la joven-

"Con que habéis aumentado tus poderes" -sonrió de forma muy oscura- "¿Os creéis que ese poder es suficiente para derrotarme? -rio maléficamente- "No lo creo… los hare pagar por todo…¡POR TODO!"

_Con esto ultimo se dio un inicio muy peligroso combate, parecía que había un triple empate en poder, hasta que Neherenia de la nada, ataco de forma muy extraña, separando a ambos jóvenes, antes de que Helios pudiese reaccionar, recibió un ataque, una extraña porquería de color azul lo dejo completamente quieto, no podía mover el cuerpo. Ante esto, Neo Sailor Moon intento atacarla, pero un segundo ataque por parte de Neherenia, lastimando bastante a la joven, la lanzo lo suficientemente lejos de donde estaba Helios._

"Mocosa, creíste que podías conmigo…" -neherenia sonrió de una forma muy peligrosa- "Ahora así, veras lo que te pasara".

_"Rayos… de donde saco ese poder…"_ -la joven estaba tratando de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido bastante fuerte- "_no me puedo mover bien, helios esta también en peligro, pero…"_ -repentinamente se dio cuenta que neherenia iba hacia ella con una cuchilla de apariencia extraña- _"¡No! ¡no puedo moverme!"_ -dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo no respondía- _"No puede ser… no puede ser que este sea el fin…¡NO!"_ -se decía así misma en su mente-

"No puede ser…¡No! ¡No te acerques mas a ella, Neherenia!" -grito súbitamente helios-

"¿Qué? ¿Te creéis que podéis dar órdenes?" -sonrió muy fuera de si- "Ahora veras lo que le pasara a tu amada" -siguió acercándose a la chica de cabello rosa-

"No… no pienso permitírtelo…. Neherenia…. Porque voy a ser yo mismo quien te mande al otro mundo de forma definitiva" -replico helios haciendo detener a neherenia, también provoco la mirada de la joven Sailor-

_Al terminar esa frase, algo extraño paso, Helios había elevado su mirada, pero se veía peligrosamente furioso, sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero no parecía estar consciente de que estaba pasando._

_Una enorme luz alcanzo al joven, esa luz provoco que todos los pisos anteriores quedaran limpios, las demás Sailors súbitamente se habían curado, helios se libero de su trampa, con la fuerza restante que le quedaba, llevaba una espada enorme, con la cual, con una enorme velocidad, golpeo de lleno a Neherenia, haciéndola retroceder. Cuando toco el suelo con la punta de la espada, el lugar donde estaban también fue purificado, haciendo retroceder espantada a Neherenia._

"¡Helios!" -grito la joven Senshi-

_Helios intento por segunda ves en ese estado golpear a Neherenia, pero esta ultima se escapó. Justo antes de el joven pudiera ultimar a la villana. Pero no había que dudar el resto alcanzo a unirse y ver la escena, estaban seguros de que neherenia había recibido muchísimo daño._

_Al ver que no había mas rastros de la malvada de neherenia, la fuerza que estaba "controlando" a Helios, desapareció, haciéndole caer de rodillas el suelo, apenas podía mantenerse._

"¡Helios!" – grito la joven de cabello rosa acercándose a ayudarlo- "¿Estas bien?" – lo miro aun estando sorprendida-

"Mi dama…¿Qué … ocurrió?" -replico estando terriblemente agotado el joven- "no lo recuerdo" -sin entender nada- "¿y neherenia?" -la observo sobresaltado-

"Descuida, se escapo a ultimo momento, esta terriblemente mal herida y lograste herirla gravemente, no la va a contar en la próxima ves" -respondió la joven-

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?" -el joven se movió y se dio cuenta que tenia algo a su derecha- "¿y esto de donde salió?" – sin entender nada todavía-

_No pudieron continuar todos hablando, debían de salir de ahí ya que el edificio se colapsó._

_Decidieron volver al palacio de cristal, donde Chibiusa decidió dejar en una habitación a Helios, para dejarlo descansar, el joven estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido después de desaparecer el edificio oscuro._

_Estaban todos reunidos, la joven princesa de Tokyo de Cristal, les contó la situación tal cual lo vio, todos estaban súbitamente sorprendidos y estaban observando la espada que acarreaba Helios, pero ¿de dónde había salido dicha arma? ¿de donde venia esa luz tan sagrada? ¿acaso algo nuevo estaba por suceder? Solo había una forma de saberlo, pero para eso la joven princesa, debería de romperlas reglas al extremo, una vez más._


	11. Un Pasado Distante

_Nota: He elegido los nombres en si, se que hay una referencia en la mitología a Helios y su familia, pero decidí irme un pelin por las ramas, lamento si les molesta, tampoco estoy dando toda la trama en este capitulo ya que como vaya avanzando la historia, sabrán mas cosas. Por Ahora esta decidido así. Espero que no les moleste, pero a partir ya de este capitulo, ya hay cosas que no existen dentro del mundo de Sailor Moon, tendrán un pre-cruce probablemente con CCS después, pero no sera ahora, pero no falta mucho, perdón por la demora también por actualizar, pero me agarro una nube y no pude escribir por días. Ahora me recupere un poco, puedo hacerlo. Espero actualizar pronto._

Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada

Capitulo 11: Una Visita Prohibida Al Pasado ¡Observando el pasado!

Estaban todos reunidos, la joven princesa de Tokyo de Cristal, les contó la situación tal cual lo vio, todos estaban súbitamente sorprendidos y estaban observando la espada que acarreaba Helios, pero ¿de dónde había salido dicha arma? ¿de donde venia esa luz tan sagrada? ¿acaso algo nuevo estaba por suceder? Solo había una forma de saberlo, pero para eso la joven princesa, debería de romperlas reglas al extremo, una vez más.

Durante varias horas habían estado sacando conclusiones, se habían separado cada uno por su lado al terminar la reunión. Todavía faltaba información.

Pero había alguien que no podía dormir, la princesa Lady Serenity, se encontraba dando una larga vuelta, en el jardín del palacio. Pero no conseguía despejar su mente. La joven volvió a su habitación, estuvo pensando un rato largo, mientras que observaba la luna. Súbitamente de repente una pregunta paso por su mente _"¿Habrá alguna forma de conocer la historia desde el mismo pasado?"_, estando en el balcón, camino hacia su habitación, en una cajita rojiza y dorada, dentro estaba la llave del tiempo.

_"¿será buena idea?"_ – se pregunto la joven de cabello rosa- _"Mis padres me advirtieron lo que puede pasar si intervengo demasiado en el pasado"_ – continuo meditándolo- _"pero…¿habrá alguien en un pasado lejano que sepa de algo…de lo que le ocurrió a helios?"_ -se quedo observando la llave-_ "Creo que pluu, me va a dar una regañada de proporciones dimensionales, pero tal ves sirva"_ -sonrió despacio-

Espero unas cuantas horas, durante la madrugada, salió a caminar, le tomo un par de minutos poder salir del área del castillo, ya que habían varias de las Sailors en guardia, junto a la guardia convencional.

Unos minutos después, se encontraba en uno de los parques de la ciudad, no había un alma, ya que de por si, en parte gracias al control recuperado por parte de Helios, junto con la reina, consiguieron poner en orden el ambiente, no podían hacer nada con los fallecidos, pero al menos, el ambiente estaba un poco mejor.

_"Bueno, aquí no hay nadie, puedo realizar el conjuro aquí"_ -se dijo la joven de cabello rosa luego de observar su entorno- _"Aquí vamos, mejor que me prepare para la regañada de proporciones dimensionales que me van a dar cuando vuelva"_ -sonrió y tomo la llave- "¡Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta. Yo te invoco, oh, dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controla el tiempo. Padre Guardián del Tiempo, Cronos, enséñame tu camino, protégeme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso!"

La llave emitió un fuerte destello, fue casi automático, fue tan repentino, pero al mismo tiempo, Sailor Pluto, debió de alertar ambas majestades. Este viaje era mucho mas peligroso, mas peligroso de lo que se debía, podría causar un desastre.

"No puedo creer que haya hecho esto…" -se dijo Sailor Pluto- "¿¡Acaso no sabe lo que puede pasar con ese viaje?!" – abandono momentáneamente la puerta del tiempo, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia donde aparentemente era la habitación de ambos reyes- "Altezas, perdón por la hora, pero debo de informarles algo" -golpeo la puerta la guardiana del tiempo-

Ambos tanto como Serenity como Endymion, ambos totalmente extrañados abrieron la puerta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" -pregunto en tono muy serio Endymion-

"Lamento mucho molestarlos pero…" -Sailor pluto se veía seria, mas que de costumbre- "la princesa Lady Serenity, activo una ves mas la llave del tiempo, pero…." -observo la expresión de los dos que por un lado se veían sorprendidos y por otro lado serios- "ha utilizado la llave del tiempo para un viaje prohibido, ha viajado al pasado, probablemente este de camino para el tiempo del antiguo milenio de plata" -finalizo al ver la mirada de los dos-

"¿¡QUE?!" – fue un coro por parte de ambos- "¿Acaso no es consciente de lo que esta haciendo?" -añadió Endymion muy seriamente-

"Es muy peligroso, es un tipo de tabú que no hay que forzar…" -respondió Serenity- "¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?" -se quedo un momento pensativa-

"No lo se, todavía no he detectado que esta haciendo" -respondió pluto- "aun así…esperemos que no cometa un error que modifique la historia"

**-Mientras tanto en otro lugar en el pasado-**

_"No tengo idea, si estoy en el mismo lugar…."_ -pensó la joven de cabello rosa-

Camino tranquilamente, observando el lugar, era tal cual se contaba, las historias que le habían contado las Sailors, era el mismo lugar. Se veía hermoso, había que admitirlo.

"¡Que lindo! ¿así que aquí es donde vivió mi mama en el pasado?" -sonrió la joven mientras caminaba- "Espero poder encontrar a la antigua reina Serenity" -pensó mentalmente la joven-

Mientras que la joven caminaba, se encontró de lleno con un grupo de guardias, lamentablemente los guardias desconfiaban al verla, ya que tenia la ropa de civil puesta.

Lamentablemente, se puso peor la cosa, no le quedo a otra a la joven, que demostrar que no deberían de desconfiar de ella, ya que no era una amenaza. Era una aliada.

Uno de los guardias, era demasiado testarudo, decidió atacar a la joven.

_"No puedo creer, que no me crea…"_ -suspiro- "Bueno, creo que te la buscaste solo…" -miro de mala forma al jefe de guardia- "¡Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" -grito súbitamente la joven revelando su transformación delante de los guardias- "¿Se pueden calmar? No vengo en mala intención, solo quiero hablar un momento con la Reina Serenity" -respondió Neo Sailor Moon ya colmada de la paciencia-

Lo que no contaban, que la situación estaba siendo observada por la misma Reina Serenity, que decidió intervenir. La mujer observo muy curiosamente a Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ya basta, por favor no es forma de tratar a una visitante" -hablo con voz calma- "¿Supongo que vienes de otro tiempo, verdad?" -observo a la joven Senshi-

La joven le asintió, las dos por pedido de la Reina, habían estado en un área reservada del palacio, un enorme invernadero controlado de forma particular.

"Se que no debería contarle esto, pero en parte…quería preguntarle sobre ello" -la joven de cabello rosa observo con cierta vergüenza-

"¿De que trata?" -pregunto la mujer de manera serena-

"Reina Serenity, ¿sabe? Hay algo que paso en mi tiempo, la persona que mas quiero, mi príncipe, su nombre es Helios" -sonrió de forma ligera- "Hace poco, paso algo extraño, estamos lidiando contra una fuerza oscura que se alineo al poder de la malvada de Neherenia" -observo el seño fruncido de la mujer- "Lo se, neherenia en en este tiempo fue encerrada, pero en mi tiempo nos causo dos veces problemas y ahora es peor…" -acoto súbitamente- "pero no viene al caso, lo que quiero preguntarle, ¿sabe algo sobre esta arma?" -la joven tomo desde su bolsillo un dibujo, que era muy exacto en la representación- "El arma es de color blanco y dorada" -la observo- "El arma apareció en manos de Helios, cuando neherenia trato de matarme delante de el, Helios casi acaba con neherenia"

"Esta arma…" -la observa- "Si no mal lo recuerdo, el arma pertenece a Aleix, un caballero cruzado sagrado" -se vio sorprendida- "Vaya, con que ese fue el destino del arma…. Helios debe ser su hijo, ya que esa arma solo es pasada en generaciones en particulares" -se vio bastante sorprendida- "¿acaso estas tratando de entender el arma y situación verdad?" -sonrió de forma tranquila la reina-

"En parte, helios no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo cuenta con las Ménades, pero estaba segura de que había algo mas" -respondió la joven- "Pero… me preocupa algo….¿cree que pueda preguntarle a su propio padre? ¿sobre esta espada?" -pregunto preocupada-

"Descuida, Aleix es un caballero, es un cruzado, pero es capas de responder las preguntas, siempre y cuando conozca del tema" -la reina sonrió- "Se que estas observando el tiempo, pero me has despertado la curiosidad" -miro curiosa a la joven-

"Oh…." -la joven se rio súbitamente dándose cuenta de algo- "Mi mamá me mataría si se entera que deje de lado el protocolo para hablar de esta forma" -rio de vuelta- "me presentare" -sonrió- "Mi nombre es Lady Serenity, soy la primera princesa de Tokyo De Crystal, hija de la Neo Queen Serenity y El Rey Endymion" -sonrió mientras que hacia una reverencia de forma educada-

"Vaya, así que mi querida hija ha tenido su familia en el futuro" -sonrió la reina- "Entonces el futuro es muy brillante, se que es un tabú, que yo lo sepa ahora, pero estoy tranquila, siempre me lo he preguntado" -sonrió conociendo las consecuencias-

"Lo se, pluu me va a matar cuando vuelva…" -sonrió la joven- "pero tal ves, seria una forma de agradecerle, porque ha sido demasiado amable conmigo" -volvió a hacer un gesto educado-

Ambas habían hablado un poco mas, La Reina Serenity, le indico como debía de ingresar al terreno del Reino Dorado, pero le advirtió que tuviera cuidado. Por error paso por un lugar, donde al parecer era donde estaban ambos reyes actuales del Reino Dorado, haciendo que la joven no pudiese evitar una mirada de ternura, había descubierto que ese pequeño niño, era su papá. Estuvo observando un rato largo, no quería interrumpir la escena, era extremadamente dulce y tierna la escena. La joven sonrió, "_si le contara esto a papa, no me cree"_ se dijo a si misma la joven, antes de continuar su camino.

Ya que habían varios peligros en la cercanía del lugar. La joven volvió a agradecerle a la reina, antes de irse hacia allá.

Tal cual lo había anticipado la Reina Serenity, había tenido algunos problemas, pero pudo continuar, estando a salvo.

Mientras que caminaba, la joven estaba recordando alguna descripción de las cuales le comento, para poder encontrar al caballero Aleix.

Camino unas cuantas horas, pero al final se topo con dos personas.

Una mujer que aparentemente era una sacerdotisa, el hombre que estaba con ella, al parecer por la descripción, era el, Aleix.

Los observo por un rato, pero de repente noto algo fuera de lugar.

"¿Hace cuanto que estáis allí?" -pregunto una voz masculina-

_"¡Ah! ¿pero como?"_ – se pregunto perpleja la joven- _"¿Cómo…?"_

"Aleix, vas a matarla del susto…" -la mujer que estaba a su lado comenzó a reírse-

"Lo siento, se que es de mala educación espiar así" -sonrió la joven de cabello rosa-

Pasaron unos minutos, la princesa se acerco a ambos, ambos insistieron que les acompañara, lo cual habían llegado a un lugar, bastante grande. Lo que si, el detalle que había, que la joven se había dado cuenta que la mujer estaba embarazada. Aunque pasaron la primera tarde hablando, unos días después, que en realidad salto mucho el tiempo a unos meses después, la mujer dio a luz.

"Lady Serenity, deja que te presente a mi hijo" -dijo súbitamente Aleix-

"Su nombre será Helios" -sonrió Ailish-

"Entonces…" -se dijo a si misma la joven- _"ambos son sus padres, Aleix y Ailish"_ -se dijo a si misma mientras que se acercaba- "Que lindo, se ve tan tierno" -sonrio-

"Se dice que los pequeños duermen mucho, lo cual esperemos que sea verdad" -sonrio la mujer-

Con los días, que pasaron a ser dos meses en el paso rápido del tiempo, la joven princesa le estaba contando sobre lo que paso al caballero Aleix. Este ultimo se veía algo serio, entendía la circunstancias y se percato de que le explico la joven.

"La causa es I pórta tou nekroú skotadioú" -el caballero pareció sonreír al ver la cara de la joven al pronunciar el nombre- "Suena terrible, pero su nombre real es La Puerta De La Oscuridad Muerta" -replico recuperando la seriedad- "Así que, probablemente sea la razón por la cual Neherenia tenga ese poder".

"Entonces…." -pensó un momento la joven- "¿pero como llego a esa puerta?" -le observo curiosa-

"Hay muy pocas formas, pero hay rituales prohibidos" – replico seriamente el caballero- "Debió romper algún tabú o hizo el ritual prohibido" -replico una ves mas pensando- "Por razones obvias no puedo explicarte que es, pero si es así, tendrán que volver a encerrar el poder de la puerta, ya que probablemente esta roto su sello" -replico seriamente-

"Eso explica porque…. Porque pasan esas cosas…" -replico preocupada la joven- "¿acaso las personas alcanzadas por los rayos provenientes de esa puerta, están muertos definitivamente?" -pregunto con una mueca en su rostro-

"Probablemente…" -replico pesadamente el caballero- "Lo que ocurre en esa puerta, es algo muy extraño y peligroso"

Estaba atardeciendo en ese tiempo, lo extraño fue que escucharon un ruido.

Había aparecido un monstro extraño, se veía como la estructura que había visto antes la joven de cabello rosado.

"No puede ser, se ve igual a eso…." -miro sin creerlo- "¿Cómo llego hasta acá?"

El ruido del monstro alerto al caballero y a su esposa, que ambos salieron a ver que pasaba.

Ambos decidieron pelear contra esa cosa, la joven también se había transformado.

Durante el combate al parecer la cosa esa sin forma aparente, comenzó a lanzar unos látigos, con tanta mala suerte que golpea contra Neo Sailor Moon, enviándola contra la casa otra ves rompiendo un par de columnas, con tanta mala suerte, el pequeño bebe, se despertó comenzando a llorar por el susto. La bestia pareció haberlo detectado, quería matarlo a toda costa.

"Neo Sailor Moon!" -grito la sacerdotisa- "¡Helios!" -grito mientras que corría junto a su esposo-

La joven Senshi despertó tras el golpe, escuchaba el llanto del pequeño, pero también escucho un ruido terrible, estaba segura que era la bestia, estaba demasiado cerca de Helios.

"¡No puede ser!" -se levanto corriendo hacia el bebe- "¡No te lo voy a permitir!" -lanzo la tiara boomerang hacia la bestia- "¡Alto ahí! ¡No te acerques mas!" -su broche brillo- "Dream Moonlight Power, ¡Make Up!" – grito la joven-

Ambos progenitores del pequeño, observaron una fuerte luz, estaban igual de sorprendidos.

La bestia se tiro sobre la Sailor, pero esta ultima aparentemente consiguió repeler el ataque a duras penas, pero ese mismo brillo asusto a la bestia, pero a su ves también lo enfureció.

"¿Estas bien?" -pregunto la joven al bebe que pareció sonreírle- "uf, perdón helios, siempre te traigo algún problema" -sonrio al bebe para luego mirar seriamente a esa cosa extraña- "No te puedo perdonar que trataste de lastimar a un bebe, esto no tiene perdón, soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia ¡Soy Neo Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!" -replico la joven-

La joven consiguió que el pequeño, se reuniera con su mama, para luego ponerse a observar, necesitaba saber como derrotar a esa cosa.

Estaba observando, de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza la joven.

_"Esto servirá… solo liberando el correcto poder del nuevo cristal, podrás disparar esta arma"_ -la voz se escuchaba distante pero suave- _"Es tu deber descubrir como"_

_"¿De quien será esa voz?"_ -se pregunto la joven- _"Este arco…. Tiene algo en particular…."_

La joven observo el arco curiosamente, luego lo entendió todo. La joven Senshi toco despacio con su segunda transformación y vio algo saltar a su mano derecha. Era una replica del cristal nuevo, pero cuando miro su palma una luz salto a su mano, la luz brillo y le mostro una flecha.

"¿una flecha de luz?" -se vio sorprendida la joven- "¡Entiendo!"

En medio de la sorpresa de las dos personas que le acompañaban, la joven simplemente libero el poder del arco, el sello se rompió y el arma era bastante grande, casi del mismo tamaño de la joven, pero parecía liviano pero fuerte, resistente. Utilizo de vuelta el mismo brillo, al tocar la cuerda del arco con la flecha sintió algo curioso, se estaba cargando una enorme cantidad de poder en su mano derecha. Adopto la posición para disparo de un arco, aunque nunca en su vida había hecho eso, no sabia como lo estaba haciendo, pero estando lista para disparar simplemente se escucho una frase en ese lugar.

"¡Moonlight Shooting Star!" -grito la joven y soltó el hilo que estaba tenso para el disparo-

Una sola luz, la cosa esa había desaparecido. La joven se vio sorprendida, ya que el arco desapareció en una lucecita que se escondió en el broche. La joven volvió a su estado anterior, para luego volver a sus ropas habituales dentro del palacio.

"Eso ha estado interesante" -replico el caballero-

Habían pasado unos días, no faltaba mucho para que tuviese que volver a su tiempo.

Pero antes, extrañamente el pequeño Helios, le había dado algo. La joven dudo, porque no sabia de donde había sacado eso, pero decidió aceptarlo.

"¿de donde sacaste esto?" -sonrio la joven-

El pequeño solamente le sonrio contento. Había sonreído muy contento.

Justamente, cuando estaba preparándose para volver, noto algo fuera de lugar, el ambiente estaba peligroso.

Como había decidido irse, para poder volver sola, ya que se le hacia difícil despedirse, había elegido un lugar, pero al momento de invocar la llave algo raro paso el poder se bloqueo momentáneamente.

La joven camino hacia el lugar donde había estado antes y se encontró tanto a las dos personas con las que había interactuado, pero extrañada observo, _¿esas dos eran las ménades?_, siguió observando la situación escondida.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" -ambas se veían preocupadas-

"Si, helios no va a estar a salvo aquí, si llegamos a fallar en nuestra tarea, podría ponerlo en peligro" -Aleix hablo seriamente-

"Por favor, cuiden de Helios" -respondió un momento después la sacerdotisa-

"Esta bien, nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante" -ambas asintieron-

De repente, la joven de cabello rosa entendió algo, _¿acaso ambos son guardianes de la puerta?_, se pregunto a si misma, si era así, tal ves la primera ves ellos habían logrado contener el problema, pero _¿tal ves ahora….tendría que ser helios?_, se pregunto si misma.

Continuo observando, pero se percato que la llave del tiempo estaba volviendo en si, estaba comenzando a activarse nuevamente. Solo alcanzo a ver una ultima escena, vio a ambos utilizaron una enorme cantidad de poder, la puerta se veía inerte, no había movimiento de poder oscuro desde ella, pero los dos cayeron al suelo, se veían muy mal. Estaban comenzando a desaparecer.

_"No puede ser…"_ -observo sin poderlo creer- _"entonces… por eso…." _-se dio cuenta la joven-_ "¿por eso no volvieron a saber de ellos?"_ -pensó con tristeza al ver la escena- _"Por eso helios no recuerda nada…"_

La joven luego de que vio a ambos jóvenes adultos desaparecer, la llave del tiempo se activo enviandola otra ves a Tokyo de Cristal.


	12. Especial: Relatos Del Pasado

_Nota: Este es el especial de enganche para el crossover, se viene a partir del capitulo 12. No se pero me costo un poco este capitulo especial podria haber quedado mejor, pero me gusto al final. Disculpen si hay algo extraño en lo que he relatado, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, han comenzado las partes de mi imaginacion sobre esta historia. Gracias por entender._

_Brillo de Aurora Lunar: Primer Temporada_

_Capitulo Especial : Relatos Del Pasado_

_[P.O.V – Lady Serenity]_

Había regresado hace unos cuantos minutos a mi tiempo, en Tokyo De Cristal, aunque me sentía terriblemente adolorida. Aparentemente había tenido algunos efectos colaterales el uso de la llave a tanta distancia. ¡El dolor abarcaba todo mi cuerpo y sin mencionar el cansancio!.

"¡Auch! ¡Ay!" -me senté quejándome- "No pensé que fuese tan doloroso…." -proteste súbitamente- "¿es de día?" -me pregunte mirando al cielo-

De repente me levante del suelo, sabia que tenia que volver a casa, sabiendo que me iban a regañar de proporciones astronómicas. Mientras que caminaba, observe algo, mire la llave del tiempo, pero me asuste. Estaba negra la llave, negra completamente.

_"Ay no…. La llave del tiempo…."_ -pensé súbitamente- _"¿se habra dañado?"_ -me pregunte recordando los últimos momentos en el pasado-

Camine pensativa hasta que llegue al terreno del palacio, cruce el campo de protección del mismo, al poner un pie dentro, lo primero que escuche fue a mi madre, se escuchaba extremadamente molesta.

"¡Lady Serenity!" -escuche a mi madre llamarme muy molesta- "¿se puede saber que hiciste?" -replico nuevamente muy enojada-

Suspire pesadamente, porque al momento que escuche eso, escuche a mi padre, que también estaba molesto, para luego escuchar regaños de todo tipo de todas las demás Senshi.

Aunque, pluu se veía enojada conmigo, me pregunto si había pasado algo, como si supiera.

"Parece que la llave alcanzo un limite de viajes, deberás esperar un tiempo para usarla una ves mas" -escuche seriamente a Sailor Pluto- "Tienes suerte que la llave no se destruyo, no hubieras podido volver si eso pasaba" -replico seriamente- "no puedo creer que no hayas sido consciente de eso" -replico seriamente-

"Lo se pluu, lo lamento" -replique con sinceridad- "pero gracias a esta llave pude por fin esclarecer algunas dudas que tenia" -replique con tranquilidad- "se que rompí las reglas, lo siento se que he roto también algunos tabú, pero… ha valido completamente la pena" -sonreí-

Unas horas mas tarde, en la tarde, se habían reunido todos, aunque faltaba Helios, que no sabían donde se había metido. Pero el joven de ojos dorados no tardo mucho en llegar, estaba entretenido con algo. Al observarlo me di cuenta, de que al parecer todavía no entendía que hacia con aquella arma en sus manos.

"Que susto nos diste.." -vi replicar a helios ligeramente serio- "¿encontraste algo interesante?" -vi que ignoro olímpicamente las caras de los demás al preguntarme-

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a contarles algunas cosas, había cosas que considere no contarlas ya que habían cosas, que quería contarle a Helios, quería mostrarle lo que me había dado su propio yo en ese tiempo, a ver si sabia de que se trataba ese pendiente que al parecer era para la oreja, tenia una forma curiosa. Pero bonita también.

"Entonces, esa puerta de nombre rara, es la que causa todo este desastre, la que dio el poder a Neherenia" -replico mi madre-

"Neherenia quiere desatar ese desastre, maldita sea" -respondió mi padre molesto-

Decidí contarles los detalles, todo lo que me había explicado Aleix, todos los detalles que me dio al respecto. Aunque también aproveche para contarle algo a mi padre, este se limito a sonreír extrañado. Aparentemente no recordaba sobre eso, tal ves podría hacer algo.

Ya que por el momento, la llave del tiempo estaba dañada, mientras que se reparaba su poder, decidí preparar algunas cosas. Recordé algo que me dijo Ailish, tal ves podría, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Unos días después, pedí ayuda a Sailor Jupiter, necesitaba saber sobre ciertas cosas, esta se vio curiosa y sorprendida, tuve que pedirle que guardara el secreto, ya que todavía no había decidido el diseño final, pero ya tenia a mano los materiales que utilizaría, muchos provenían del Reino Dorado, otros materiales eran de aquí, la superficie.

Estuve aproximadamente dos semanas, en parte por querer crear aquello, pero por otro lado, recordé en mi mente una imagen que me encanto, decidí que al regalo que quería darle a Helios, incluiría esto ultimo. Había heredado una habilidad para la pintura y el dibujo, así que decidí pintar algo. Me dividí el tiempo para crear ambas pinturas ya que la otra era para mi padre, quería recrear lo que había visto, tal ves le gustaría.

Había terminado un día antes el de mi padre, todavía me faltaban unos detalles en la pintura que quería darle a Helios, pero descubrí un detalle, que podría responder a mi pregunta, pero debería hablar con el primero. Aunque aun así, decidí terminarlo, estaba muy feliz porque se veía hermosa la imagen. Tuve suerte que ninguno de los tres me vio cuando observe esa imagen, observe el lienzo y sonreí. Que felices se veían los tres, ojala pudiese contarle la verdad.

Las prendas me tomaron mas tiempo, pero lo había logrado, conseguí un balance adecuado de colores y materiales, estuve observando el maniquí donde estaba la ropa, no podía creerlo pero me había quedado tal cual había soñado.

_"me pregunto…"_ -pensé ligeramente- _"¿sera que esta ropa….?"_ -pensé un poco- _"no se de donde viene este estilo, pero seguramente …" _-pensé una ves mas_\- "seguramente… espero que no sea muy exagerado…"_ -sonreí sonrojada- _"Supongo que esta bien así, no puedo hacerlo mas pesado, el material es perfecto"_ -asentí estando sola en el cuarto- "ahora solamente tengo que dárselo….¿pero como?" -sentí que me sonroje otra ves-

A casi un mes y medio de que volviera del pasado distante, decidí hablar con Helios, había llevado las dos cosas que quería darle, pero las había puesto con un envoltorio cada una, para no revelar que era, quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero también llevaba conmigo aquel pendiente, quería preguntarle realmente que era esto o para que era.

"Si que has estado ocupada" -se vio sorprendido el joven de ojos dorados- "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" -pregunto curioso-

"Sabes, quería darte estas dos cosas" -sonreí sonrojada- "Es la primera ves que hago algo como esto, pero desde que lo vi en un sueño, creí que tal ves era buena idea" -continúe sonrojada mientras que le daba ambas cosas- "Lo segundo, lo mas grande es un cuadro, quería darte un regalo en particular, es algo que vi en el pasado y creo que aunque tal ves sea un tabú, quería que supieras de esto" -sonreí-

Observe a Helios que se veía curioso, al observar lo primero que estaba arriba que era el paquete con aquellas ropas, se vio sorprendido.

"¿Acaso… lo has hecho para mi?" -vi su sorpresa estando algo sonrojado-

Asentí sonriendo, sabia que estaba totalmente sorprendido, observo con cuidado, me di cuenta que noto los detalles del mismo.

"¿Te molestara si voy a cambiarme para que también puedas ver como queda?" -sonrio-

Asentí una ves mas, esperando. No tardo mas de cinco minutos en volver. Me quede totalmente sorprendida. Creí que me había dormido por un momento, se veía exactamente igual a como lo vi en ese sueño. Aun traje blanco, con detalles en un tono lila suave, algunas de las decoraciones tenían de material un cristal propio de Ilusión.

"Gracias" -sonrio el joven de ojos dorados- "Es la primera ves que recibo un regalo así" -sonrio sonrojado-

Sabia que no iba a olvidar una imagen así, realmente le quedaba muy bien el traje, de por si los detalles le daban un toque muy galante.

"Bueno, lo segundo como te dije antes, es un cuadro, pero antes, helios quería preguntarte algo" -lo mire algo apenada mientras que extendía el objeto que obtuve en el pasado- "¿sabes que es esto?" -le pregunte curiosa-

"Es un…." -sonrio- "¿de donde sacaste esto?" -lo vi sonreír un poco divertido- "Lady, esto es algo muy particular, es un objeto, que canaliza, es un par, pero si dos personas que conservan un vinculo fuerte los llevan, son capaces de ver lo que quieran, compartir también memorias e incluso pensamientos, en algunos casos" -sonrio el joven ante mi sorpresa-

"Es que…." -sonreí- "unos días antes de irme, tu yo del pasado me lo dio… era muy pequeño, pero me di cuenta que acarraba uno como ese también" -sonreí- "no me imagine que era para eso".

"Entonces, con razón me dijeron que algún día sabría que le paso al otro par, ambos tenemos uno, es buena señal" -sonrio el joven-

Después de un momento, Helios me indico como se debía de usar, al parecer era para la oreja derecha el mío, el mismo acarreaba uno que debió de hacer lo mismo pero en la izquierda.

Ambos objetos emitieron un sonido muy suave, nos dio a entender que al parecer, podíamos utilizarlos sin problemas.

Momentos después, decidí decirle que era lo que había en el cuadro, pero justo antes de decírselo, vi que había observado lo que estaba reflejado en dicho cuadro, lo vi sorprendido pero a su ves, sentí como había algo en su vista que se veía distinta, había sonreído de forma algo nostálgica.

"Helios, yo…" -lo mire preocupada-

"Tranquila, gracias Lady… muchas gracias" -el joven sonrio- "Ambas Ménades me contaron sobre mis padres, pero no recordaba nada, ahora al menos se como se veían…." -sonrio pero se veía una ligera carga de nostalgia- "¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?" -se pregunto ligeramente-

Sentí un escalofrió, sabia que debía contarle. Pero antes de que pudiera, al parecer ambos objetos emitieron el mismo ruido, causándonos un momento de trance aunque estábamos despiertos, pero al parecer estábamos viendo mis memorias con respecto al viaje.

Sin querer, puse una mueca al acordarme del monstro que se suponía que no figuraba en la línea, pero pudo ver lo que paso, como me ataco, como lo elimine, el método llamo la atención de helios.

"¿un arco?" – dijo súbitamente el joven-

"Si, dispare un arco que nunca vi en mi vida…." -sonreí nerviosa- "pero funciono"

Mis memorias continuaron, aunque lamentablemente al llegar al final, luego de volver a ver ese mismo final, pude observar a Helios que había cerrado momentáneamente los ojos.

Estaba segura que fue un balde de agua fría lo que acababa de ver, sin pensar mucho me levante y termine abrazándolo, pude sentir que una de sus manos tocaba uno de mis brazos.

"Lo siento, no esperaba que vieras eso" -susurre despacio-

"Gracias por dejarme saber que paso…" -replico helios despacio- "no tenia memoria y no sabia porque" -sonrio a medias- "Algún día, cuando tenga que poner orden a esa maldita puerta, tal ves sepa que paso" -el joven mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un rato largo-

"Descuida, estaré contigo pase lo que pase, no estarás solo" -sonreí- "Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, lo lograremos" -lo abrace mas fuerte- "Juntos lo lograremos, te lo aseguro" -sentí a helios asentir despacio-

No estaba segura, pero probablemente habían pasado tres meses desde mi regreso, había conseguido reparar la llave del tiempo, aparentemente necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Pero gracias a Helios y un pequeño truco que tenia el mismo bajo la manga, logramos reparar la llave, se veía mejor, solo que en ves de ser gris, se volvió roja, dorada y con una cinta rosada curiosa. Aunque la llave tenia una forma de llave, pero su otro extremo, se veía como si fuese una estrella con alas junto a una luna en su interior.

Luego de este tiempo, aparentemente todos estamos listos para seguir, ya que comenzaron los incidentes hace unas pocas horas y provenían del pasado.

Había que poner en marcha el plan para detener de una ves a Neherenia, pero debíamos encontrar aquella puerta, la puerta de nombre raro…. "I pórta tou nekroú skotadioú".

Ahora si se tenia que terminar todo, estaba segura de ello, por el bien del futuro y del mundo.

Pero extrañamente, al activar mi llave del tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de algo, habíamos regresado al siglo XX pero, ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Esto no es Japón!.

Escuche a Diana, Luna y Artemis, los tres gritaron lo mismo ¡Porque hay tantas letras chinas! ¿¡Como fuimos a parar todos en Hong Kong?!.

No cabía dudas de que había algo fuera de lugar, el tiempo estaba correcto, pero ¿Por qué estábamos en otra ciudad?. Creo que nada nos estaba saliendo bien, por el momento nos resta averiguar que estaba pasando. Como habíamos ido a parar ahí.

Mientras que nos hospedamos en un hotel, buscábamos información al respecto.

Había tomado una siesta, pero en esa siesta vi algo en particular, unas siluetas.

Una de ellas portaba una espada, otra un báculo que parecía ser con una estrella y alas, habían unas bestias cercanas a la segunda silueta, parecían un felino enorme con alas y un ángel de cabello largo. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Sera por eso que estamos aquí? ¿Sera que necesitan ayuda?.

No había forma de saberlo, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
